Lefty
by Bazaar Malay
Summary: An arguement between Vegeta and Bulma leads to a startling discovery. Vegeta? Left handed? No way...
1. The Amazing Left Handed Vegeta

**Title: **The Lefty Isn't the Crazy One.

**Author: **Bazaar Malay

**Rating:** Fiction Rated :** T**

**Chapter 1** – The Amazing Left Handed Vegeta!

* * *

He'd been at it for two months, two months and she already wanted to throw him out of the highest window of her house, not that it would actually do anything to him of course, but it was a nice idea nonetheless. And as much as she wanted him gone for good, she knew she couldn't kick him out. She had invited him, and worse, he was one of the best shots the world had against the androids. The next day after that boy from the future came, and gave the news that they had three years to prepare or die, Vegeta had been training all day, every day. 

Every single freaking' day.

'Damn me and my conscience.' She thought.

He had broken the Gravity Room, again. More specifically he had broken the bots that helped him with his training, again. And there Bulma was going to fix it…again. She dragged her tools behind her; she didn't want to do this! She wanted to do…well she wasn't sure exactly what else she could do…but that's beside's the point! She wanted out, and just before she had the chance to cross her arms in front of her chest, let out a strong 'humph!', and declare her self free from this task, her conscience kicked in again. 'He will save you one day, he will save you one day' her mind chanted to her. So, pressing her palms to her eyes she let out a sigh before letting her hands fall down her face. "He will save me one day." She said one final time before reaching for the door to the GR…

But the door wouldn't open.

"What the hell…" She pulled at the door more and more, but it was closed, and it looked like it was staying that way. "Oh no you don't Vegeta, you will let me in there whether you like it or not...Vegeta! Let. Me. In!" By this time her feet were flat on the door, supporting her as she pulled with all she had. "Vegeta stop being an ass, and let me in….open the door!" She was screaming now, yelling at the top of her lungs, and in all this commotion she didn't notice her mother standing right behind her.

"He's not in there."

"Ah!" Bulma screamed, dropping to the ground, her butt taking most of the fall. "Mom, don't do that!"

All her mother did in response was giggle (She did love to giggle so very much.) "Sorry honey, but Vegeta left a little while ago. He locked the door before he left." And with that her mother turned to leave, probably out to prance about some more (She loved to prance a lot too.)

At the mention of 'the lock' Bulma slammed her arms to the ground in frustration. "Damn him and that stupid lock!" She hated the thing with a passion. Ever since Vegeta had found out that Yamcha had gone into the GR one day, he had insisted on finding a way to keep anyone from going in there again. And the result was the locking mechanism that kept her from the GR at that very moment.

Bulma continued to mumble under her breath, standing in front of the keypad and punching in the sequence of numbers that would let her inside, but there was a slight problem.

The door still wouldn't open.

"What the hell!" Bulma screamed, she typed the numbers in again and again, but to no avail. "Work, damn it – WORK!" But her screaming wasn't making it any better, and after another five minutes she gave up, stormed through her house, into the kitchen, and in front of the man who caused her so much frustration.

"What did you do?" She asked him

Vegeta's eyes looked up at her, his mouth filled with food. "Oo wha?"

"You know what."

"Wha e eel ar ooh akin ou?"

"What?" She asked confused.

Vegeta finally took the time to swallow his food, and looked up with eyes that could only say 'Go away.' "What the hell are you talking about?" He asked

"The lock! The lock on the GR, somehow YOU changed the password, and now I can't get in!"

"So." He said

"So! I need to get in to fix it, if I don't get in then I can't fix it!"

"Well then, you can fix it when I tell you to fix it, and now I'm telling you to leave me alone."

"No! Either I fix it now or I don't fix it at all!" Bulma was officially getting pushed off her cliff now, he was going to tell her and he was going to tell her now.

"No need to shout, you know, I am sitting right in front of you." And it was true, she was screaming her head off, and Vegeta somehow kept his cool, not budging as Bulma's face came in inches from his own.

Annoyed, Bulma pulled back, glaring at him with all she had. "Just tell me the numbers so I can get on with my life." She said calmly

"See, now was speaking in a respectful manner really all that hard?"

"Shut up, and give me the numbers."

"75-27-45-9-3-4-9-21." He said in a hurry.

…huh? Bulma had lost track after the second seven. "Say that again."

Vegeta scoffed in annoyance "75-27-45-9-3-4-9-21. And I'm not going to repeat it again."

"Yeah, there's no way in hell I'm going to remember that."

"Oh, too bad." Vegeta said putting a mock pout on his face. Now that was it, Vegeta had definitely just bought himself a ticket to his own Bulma-inspired Hell.

"Fine, wait here!" Bulma demanded, walking out of the room. When she got back with pen and paper in hand, all she could do to restrain herself from stabbing Vegeta in the eye was place them down on the table. "Write it down."

"Wha?" Vegeta asked, food once again falling out of his mouth.

"Write it down!" She yelled

The Prince once again swallowed down the massive amount of food in his mouth. "Why are you so bitchy today?" He asked calmly.

'Why is he so patient all the time?' Bulma screamed in her head. Believe it or not Vegeta was always – _always_ – calm. When it came to arguing with her he never raised his voice – _ever_– 'Fucking pisses me off. For once I'd just like to see him explode and – wait, I don't want to die…so…never mind – calm is good. Calm is perfect.'

"Why. Are. You. So. Bitchy. Today?" He repeated, receiving a glare from his female counterpart.

"Why?" Bulma asked, a little too calmly than Vegeta expected. "Well, some one, or in other words – you, have been training at all times of the night for two months, and have kept some one, a.k.a. – me, from having a peaceful night sleep for as long as I can remember. So," Bulma finished leaning down to get in between Vegeta and his food. "Write it down."

"Fine." He picked up the pen, and under the watchful eye of the woman standing in the way of him and his food, and ultimately his training, he wrote down the lengthy sequence, thinking that that would be the end to their encounter.

It wasn't.

"No way…" Bulma whispered, standing up straight.

"What?" Vegeta asked, couldn't she just leave him alone already?

"You're left handed?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Are you sure, because I've never seen you – "

"Yes damn it! I write with my left hand!"

Bulma jumped back slightly in her chair, not expecting him to get annoyed that quickly. "So touchy." She said quietly.

"Will you shut up! What does writing with my left hand have to do with anything?"

"I don't know," Bulma admitted "I guess I just didn't expect it." She was still staring at him with mild disbelief, like maybe he did that on purpose to throw her off, and it was all some kind of conspiracy…wait, what the hell? Conspiracy? She was definitely suffering from sleep deprivation if paranoia was getting into her head, but lack of slumber aside – Vegeta? Left handed? Now that was weird.

"Idiot." Vegeta muttered getting up from the table "Well, I am going to continue my training now, so I suppose that you wont be able to fix the GR now, will you?" He said with a smirk on his face, but Bulma had stopped paying attention.

"Sure." Bulma mumbled, she had already started up the stairs, sleep forgotten for the moment. When she was sure that Vegeta was well hidden in his sanctuary-like GR, Bulma picked up the phone and dialed the first number that came to her head.

* * *

"Hello?" ChiChi said, answering the phone while watching her precious Gohan go over his homework for the third time. "Oh, hi Bulma! How have you been?" 

But as the voice on the other end explained the situation further ChiChi's face came into a look of complete concentration, enough so that she turned her back from her son and his school work.

"Really" She asked in amazement. "Left handed?"

The voice on the other end continued with her story, explaining her newfound discovery, drawing ChiChi's interest in more and more with every word.

"Wow." Was all the dark haired mother could manage as Bulma finished her tale. "That is so weird." But before she voiced her next thought ChiChi lowered her voice so as her eavesdropping son wouldn't hear. "Could I, maybe – "

* * *

At the next sentence her friend uttered Bulma dropped the phone, and fell to the floor in hysterics. A muffled 'Why are you laughing!' could be heard coming from the phone as ChiChi grew more and more embarrassed. 

And as Bulma regained her composure she posed her friend one question –

"You want to _see _him write with his left hand?" She asked ChiChi, once again bursting into laughter. After screaming could be heard from the other line Bulma decided that laughing was putting herself in dangerous territory with her long time friend. "No, no ChiChi, I am not making fun of you. It's just odd to hear that coming from you. I mean you actually want to _see_ him?" Bulma muffled her giggles. "Yeah ChiChi, you can come over anytime…how am I supposed to know how to get him to write something down…well you can figure that out yourself…" But while ChiChi made plans to see the amazing left handed Vegeta, the fatigue that had made Bulma suffer mock PMS earlier that day had finally caught up to her. She tried to listen to her partners raving for as long as she could but in the end she couldn't keep up.

"Listen ChiChi I'm really tired, so come over later, right now all I can do is sleep." And with that simple sentence Bulma hung up the phone, looking forward to her greatly needed sleep.

But what she wasn't expecting was that half an hour later ChiChi would show up at her door step, dragging her son and his books with her. Finding Vegeta in the living room, and ever so subtly trying to get him to write something down. Only problem was that Vegeta didn't give a rat's ass about what she wanted, and thus the colossal spat between the two stubborn beings began.

Oh, what had the blue haired genius started…

* * *

-Bazaar 


	2. Now the World Must Know!

**Title: **The Lefty Isn't the Crazy One

**Author: **Bazaar Malay

**Rating: **Fiction Rated :** T**

**Notes: **(_crawling_) so…many…INTERUPTIONS! (_dies_)

**Chapter 2: -**Now the World Must Know!

Bulma woke up to the sun beaming brightly, giving her a big hug as he rose to warm her heart. The birds sang merrily outside her window, and a big "Howdy, Bulma!" could be heard from all her flower friends as they danced through the meadow…

….

Oh, wait! She's still in dream land! Sorry about that. Alright, here's how it really went –

Bulma woke up to the sound of two _very_ loud people having a _very_ loud argument in her, now, _very _loud house. And through the door, her poor ears could hear:

"I don't understand why you just can't write it down?"

"Because I don't want to!"

"What kind of reason is that?"

"A good enough reason to get you off my ass!"

"Excuse me! Do not use that kind of language around my little boy!"

"Oh, really –" And at that point Vegeta voiced a little more than a few choice words that I cannot repeat in mixed company. Sorry kiddies, not today. "Are there any more words that you would like to hear?" He smirked, he had struck a nerve, and he knew it.

"Oh! How dare you!" Bulma heard as ChiChi went from annoyed to pissed off in a matter of four words. "Gohan go upstairs until I'm done talking with him!"

"But Mom," She heard Gohan say desperately, it sounded like he had been trying to calm everyone down for quite a while. "Why can't we just leave, he doesn't want to – "

"Don't talk back to me young man!"

By that time Bulma had given up on going back to sleep, she looked at the clock on her nightstand.

…good...lord…

It had barely been an hour! She was going to strangle whoever was down there until their eyes rolled back into their heads…or out of their heads. Whichever came first.

After practically falling out of her bed she trudged her body out of her bedroom and down the hall. What she found was her mother, father, and a bored looking Gohan sitting on the top of the stairs. At the sound of Bulma walking towards them, her mother's head turned to the side.

"Oh hi honey, we're just watching ChiChi and poor Vegeta arguing. It's so interesting!"

"Of course it's not nearly as exciting as the fights between you and him." Dr. Briefs put in.

"Oh no, of course not, those are so much funnier!" Her mother exclaimed, starting to giggle (What did I tell you, she's a giggling machine.)

For a moment Bulma's face showed confusion, but that was soon replaced with mild indifference. "Whatever" Bulma muttered, her crazy parents weren't helping her now. Seeing Gohan sitting on the floor, she decided he was most likely the sanest person in her house right now.

"Hi Gohan." She said, squatting next to him.

"Hey Bulma." He wasn't very happy now, she could tell, and…wait a minute –

"You two watch our arguments?" Bulma asked snapping her attention back towards her parents.

"Well sure we do! They're better than daytime soaps!" Her mom squealed "Oh that reminds me, honey!" She said grabbing her husband by the arm. "Our show's starting!" Shouted the wife of a very embarrassed looking Dr. Briefs as she dragged him down the hall and into their room.

Bulma laughed nervously. "That's my dad; he sure does love his soap operas." But even with the slightly humiliating let out of one of her father's most embarrassing secrets, Gohan still kept the same bored look on his face.

"Hey," She said hoping to lighten his mood. "Why don't you and me try and get those two to stop arguing?"

"I already tried." He sighed. Wow, he really was upset, but his mother yelled all the time. Why was he so upset about it now?

"Well maybe the two of us can do it together." She reasoned, nudging his shoulder.

Gohan shrugged before agreeing. "We can try." He answered getting up from the floor and starting down the stairs.

Bulma walked down behind him, and at the same time got her first real look at what had been happening. ChiChi and Vegeta were head to head, neither of them looking like they were anywhere near backing down. She inwardly groaned, this was going to be near impossible to stop.

"I am not going to do what you want, just because you want me to do it!" Vegeta yelled. Either they had been at it for a while, or ChiChi had done something extremely aggravating to get him shouting so loudly…leave it to ChiChi to piss him off.

"Just write it down!" ChiChi screamed

Bulma could see Vegeta breath in rapidly, like he was about to scream, scream so loud that half the world would be able to hear his cry, he leaned down until his face was inches from the shouting mother in front him.

"No." He whispered…well, she hadn't exactly expected him to whisper…left handed people were odd.

ChiChi let out a yell; some might say a quite animalistic one at that. Her frustration getting the best of her, she finally let her eyes wander around the room, trying to get a better grip of her…_situation_. Then she got distracted –

"Gohan? I told you to wait up stairs!"

But before ChiChi's 'Mother Intuition' could kick into full gear Bulma interrupted, none too subtly.

"ChiChi!" She yelled angrily "What are you doing here!" Yes, getting mad at her was most likely the best way to get ChiChi's attention locked on her. A weird way, but a way.

"What!" The brunette was not enjoying the sudden distraction.

"What are you doing here?" Honestly, the women couldn't have just waited?

"He will write something down! I'm making sure of it! I will win this stupid battle in the end!" There she goes again, that 'ready for anything' pose with her hand on her hip, the other pointing towards the sky like some unknown power could enter her through her extended finger.

Some unknown power, alright. Also know as her own insanity.

"ChiChi, do you hear yourself?"

At that ChiChi's plans for conquest were interrupted. "And what is that suppose to mean?" She asked.

"She's trying to say that you've gone completely crazy." Vegeta? When did you get back into this argument?...Hey! Don't say that! You'll get her mad and –

"What did you just say!" Her screaming was now on a level that was just ridiculous and all Vegeta did in response was roll his eyes.

"ChiChi –" Bulma was losing her control over the situation fast.

"Vegeta – " Great job, making me go through hell a second time…that ass. Ah crap, now ChiChi's shaking.

…grip…slipping…

Must. Do. Something.

"DAMN IT VEGETA!"

Too late.

Bulma sat down next to Gohan on the couch, defeated.

Here we go again…

"Why are we even here, Goku?"

"Because, Gohan's suppose to be with us at our next training session. ChiChi's had him all day, he must be going crazy after doing so much school work…Can't imagine why she brought him here though. Hm," Goku shrugged his shoulders, looking up at the massive building in front of him. "Must have come to see Bulma."

"Fine, but can we do this quickly, I don't really want to run into Vegeta today. I've had my share of his attitude to last me a life time." Piccolo's arms crossed over his chest, as you can tell, coming over to Capsule Corp. had not been his idea.

"Okay, okay – it'll only be a few minutes. And besides Vegeta isn't all that bad."

"Sure."

Goku sighed at his friend. Vegeta really wasn't bad, but try convincing everyone else of that was not the easiest thing to do.

His hand rose to the door, and he rang the door bell, hearing the sound coming from the inside.

The sound jerked Gohan and Bulma out of their daze.

But of course the door bell did nothing to stop Vegeta and ChiChi.

"No, no, don't stop your ridiculous fighting to answer the door…why would you trouble yourselves….but thank you for offering." Bulma swung her legs over, stood and stared at the door. Maybe it was the cavalry coming to save her. Hmn….no….not even the cavalry would be dumb enough to come here.

Then she jerked the door open, if it wasn't the cavalry then she wanted nothing to do with them. Stupid people, ringing her door bell at a time like this. What was their –

"Goku?" This was a supri –

"Goku!" ChiChi shouted.

"Dad?"

"Kakkarot?"

…Well, that sure got everyone's attention.

"Hi, everyone!" He walked in and all of a sudden the arguments stopped. Bulma closed the door behind her. (Ignoring a certain man that was about to come in after the hero.) Maybe the cavalry had come – GO! CAVALRY! But…

"What the matter, Goku?" Why did he have that look on his face…?

He stood there with his hand behind his head, his eye twitching just a little.

"You see – " He tried to explain.

.

"You should answer that."

"Oh just ignore them." Bulma waved off the suggestion. "They'll go away; I don't need any more people in my house right now anyway."

"But – "

Knock. Knock. _Knock__**.**_

"Don't worry about it, it's probably just some telemarketer, or someone from the office, but they can come back later. No worries." Bulma lead Goku into the living room with a bit of resistance, what could be wrong?

_Knock._

"Bulma, you should really – "

_Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock._

"God, what is their problem!" Oh, Bulma had it now; they were persistent little bastards, weren't they? She walked over to the door, thoroughly annoyed at whoever it was; they really needed to learn some patience.

"Bulma you slammed the door on –" That was the only thing Goku could get out before the door to the mansion opened and Bulma was finally put face to face with the one who had been so irritating.

" – Piccolo…"

"Piccolo…hi." Didn't she feel like an idiot now? But he never said a word; he didn't even look at her in fact. All he did was grunt – great now he's mad and he's going to – yup; there he goes, moping in a corner.

But Piccolo's interesting entrance didn't distract one person, even Gohan stayed where he was, knowing that it would be best to wait till Piccolo wasn't so angry. Instead he ran to the other person he had wanted to see most today.

"DADDY!" He jumped into his father's arms. "What happened? You were supposed to pick me up, but you never did, and Mom's been keeping me here forever and…"

And here you may insert any kind of ramble that Gohan might be having at this moment…go ahead, I'll wait.

…

Done? Alright, let's continue –

Bulma had been waiting throughout Gohan's blabber, trying to find a place to interrupt.

"Are we going to go train now, Daddy? I've been – "

Got it.

"Wait." She asked, her 'Mom' voice activated. "Is that why you were so upset before?"

That's when Gohan's blush kicked in "…yes."

"Awww! That's so cute!" Her hand patted the top of the young boy's head. "You're so adora – "

"Goku!" Somebody was angry…

"ChiChi…" Goku said, his 'Husband' Instincts kicking in – Short, non-contradictory responses, the only way to get out alive.

"What are you doing here?"

Alright, this seems like the right time for Bulma to catch a little break from dealing with her long time friends. Just sit back, relax, and watch as this situation cools its self down.

(Cue elevator music for a bit.)

Bulma finally glanced back to the once hysteric wife. But what she found was ChiChi actually breathing in a normal fashion, her laughing traveling to the other side of the room, Gohan finally looking happy, and Goku showing of his 'hero smile', you know the one that always seems to be bestowed to the best of our saviors. That man sure knows how to diffuse a situation.

She looked away again. This was starting to get out of control. Not only was the Son family talking up a storm, Piccolo leaning against his wall, and Vegeta seeming to have disappeared for the moment, but her parents had come out of their room to see what all the fuss had been about. Great, more people to deal with.

'I have got to do something. Every one who isn't supposed to be here has to leave, now. But what can I…' Her thoughts were interrupted then, by a certain Saiyan taking residence next to her on the couch. Ah, he reappears. She almost spoke his name, but he beat her to it.

"I want you to know," He started.

Know? Know what? God, he was confusing, maybe it was his left handedness.

"That I blame you, and only you, for everything that has happened to me today." With that he left, looking at the others with an expression of disgust before heading up the stairs.

What…?

"…wait…you blame me? But…but…but – this isn't my fault!" Bulma shouted, but she might as well have been talking to herself because Vegeta didn't turn around, well, that is before he heard the knock on the door.

Bulma geared herself up for a full out scream fest with the man who had ignored her, but then she heard it too. The knock on the door, and the voice she heard on the other side of it.

"Bulma!"

Yamcha…

"Hey, Bulma! Open up!"

Oh, no…not now, of all the time in the world, he had to come now.

But even as her mind filled with dread at the thought, it all got terribly worse when she saw the evil smirk that crossed Vegeta's face.

'No…' She pleaded in her head 'Please, no. I haven't told anyone yet, and you know that! Don't do this to me Vegeta!'

"Look," He said. "It's your ex-boyfriend."

Shit…

Silence filled the next few seconds as everyone blinked in surprise.

"_Ex_-boyfriend?" They all asked in unison, all six people.

Another knock –

"Bulma, I need to talk to you, now!"

Oh, god…please go away…everyone needs to stop staring at me…damn it Vegeta! Of all the things you could do…

ChiChi was the first to ask. "Well, Bulma…care to explain?"

"Ah…well…" Gah! Can't. Create. Coherent. Sentence!

"Yes, what do you have to say about this?" Vegeta really was rubbing salt into her wounds, wasn't he?

After that thought Bulma didn't hear a thing coming out of anyone's mouth. All she could hear was the beat of her heart in her head, and the air going into her lungs…wait…why did she need to breathe?

…oh, yeah, so she wouldn't drop dead.

In and out…

In and out…

In…

And…

-Bazaar


	3. Now the World Must Know, again

**Title: **The Lefty Isn't the Crazy One

**Author: **Bazaar Malay

**Rating: **Fiction Rated :** T**

**Note**: To get the quote in this chapter I had to watch the Ocean dub of DBZ that made Piccolo sound like Shaft.

_They say this cat Piccolo is a bad mother . . .  
"Shut your mouth!"  
I'm talkin' 'bout Piccolo. (Then we can dig it!)_

**Chapter 3:** Now the World Must Know...again…

Bulma couldn't feel her legs, which could have possibly been some serious medical problem, but she didn't care all that much about it at that particular point in time. She had to move, she had to say something, anything. Her friends were closing in; she could see their faces, filling every second with more and more curiosity.

And worse, she could hear the questions, the endless, repetitive, and terribly bold questions.

- What happened?

- Did he do something?

- Did _you_?

- Why didn't you tell us before?

- What will you do?

- Wait – what? I wasn't listening, sorry…

…that last one came from her father, but just ignore him –

Like I said before, endless, repetitive, and terribly bold questions.

"Honey," Her mother moved to stand right next to her. "It's alright…" But whatever comforting words the women might have spoken were lost to Bulma. Vegeta had gone missing again, and the genius could only keep one thing on her mind –

Where did he go this time…?

She heard the door open, and the sound of feet hitting the ground.

Vegeta didn't, he couldn't have…could he?

The voice in the back of her head gave her the answer –

…yes…he could…

That's where the hyperventilation started.

Bulma fell to the floor, hitting solid ground, and shaking slightly. Her breathing was deep and fast, and eyes wide.

The two mothers in the room acted instantly.

"Everyone – out now!" ChiChi screamed in the voice no one wanted to go up against. Every single person ran out the room before Bulma even had the chance to breathe in again.

Bulma tried to control her breathing as best as possible, but her body reacted before her head could catch up.

The genius's mother already had a paper bag in hand, putting it over her daughter's mouth, easing her out of her panic attack.

After what seemed like forever Bulma finally started to calm down. "Thank…you…" Her breathing was heavy, but at least it was going at a normal pace now.

ChiChi was rubbing her back, as her mother kept the bag up as long as needed. She looked at the two women, glad that they had been there. Otherwise she might have been left on the ground, breathing like a mad woman while every single guy (except Vegeta, of course) freaked out. She could imagine them running around, screaming that they needed a doctor while Vegeta would be most likely laughing his ass off…bastard…

"You okay?" ChiChi asked.

Bulma nodded slowly.

"Can everyone come back in?" Her mother lowered the bag as she spoke.

The woman nodded again.

One by one the men returned, and as they filed back silently there was an odd, and extremely uncomfortable, silence.

"So…" Bulma began…damn, she knew where they were about to go. They just couldn't get their mind off Yamcha, could they?

ChiChi opened her mouth to speak (She was the spokesperson after all.) but she never got too far because someone opened their mouth faster than she could.

"Bulma!"

Oh, no…

That definitely didn't sound like it was coming from the other side of a door.

Yamcha was in her house.

She turned around to find Vegeta sitting on the edge of the couch, smirking.

He had let him in. (Payback's a bitch, isn't it Bulma?)

And as if on cue, her ex-boyfriend moved to stand in the middle of everything, and he wasn't happy.

"Bulma, I want to talk to you!" She shook her head; she didn't want to deal with him, not now, not ever.

"Bulma!" He shouted, trying to get her complete attention. "I just can't understand why you left me…"

At that point there was only one thing on the spectator's minds – _She_ left _him_?

Bulma's spine grew back. Rather quickly, in fact. She didn't need to explain herself to anyone!

"Yamcha, I don't want to talk to you." She turned back, planning on walking up the stairs to her room, but plans aren't everything, action's a big part too, and ChiChi and her mother were not going to let her get that far.

"Bulma darling, what went wrong?" Mrs. Briefs really was concerned, but Bulma was just getting annoyed now.

"Who was she?" Alright, now ChiChi was getting into dangerous territory, Yamcha's cheating was none of her business, or anyone else's for that matter.

"No, he did not cheat on me, thank you very much!"

That stopped both women, the three men who stood in her family room, her father, the little boy sitting on the couch, and her ex-boyfriend.

"What?" ChiChi asked confused.

Okay, now Bulma was officially pissed at all of them. "I left Yamcha because of my own reasons, reasons I do not have to tell any of you."

Ha, take that everyone – point made.

"Well would you mind telling me," Yamcha said. "I am the one you're leaving after all."

…ah, touché, Yamcha, touché.

Bulma turned quickly to her ex. "Yamcha, later."

"No." He grabbed her arm – ooh, conflict. "You keep saying later, I want to know – now."

"No you don't," She started, taking her arm back. She was annoyed but he had made a point. She softened her voice. "Not in front of all these people, Yamcha." She was trying to save him.

Yamcha had had it now – "No! You will tell me why you left me!"

Fine, if he wants it in front of all these people, then that's his choice. He can never say that she didn't warn him.

"Because," She started out slow, then put more force into her words. "I don't want to have children with you!" She yelled out the last part, and everyone looked at her with a mix of surprise and confusion, except for Goku and Piccolo of course. They knew where this was headed.

"What?" Yamcha asked. "Why are you talking about kids?"

Bulma voice was filled with anger as she replied. "Well, when Goku tells you 'Oh and Bulma. Hey, hope you have a healthy baby!' and then flies off without saying another word, you kind of start to think about these things. And especially when _you_," She pushed Yamcha in the chest with her fingers. Her voice was steady, but her tone could scar a small child for life. "Get all excited about having kids, saying that we should 'settle down', it makes me wonder what my life would be like. And you know what I figured out?" She asked her now stunned ex. "I do not want my children having _you_ as a father!"

That did it, Yamcha was now totally, and utterly defeated.

"But…but…"

Bulma drew back, and began to get nervous, maybe she shouldn't have taken her little rant all that far, questions were going to be coming in twice as fast as they had been before, and hyperventilating wasn't going to help her now. Her thoughts became fast and erratic. She had to think of something.

_What can I do –_

"Bulma what do you mean?" That one came from ChiChi.

_Oh god –_

"Why are you talking about children?" Her mother.

_Well that won't work –_

"Ha…did I really make you think all that?" Goku…well he doesn't really sound all that surprised, can't imagine why…

_No, can't say that –_

"Hn…" Of course only Piccolo could come up with that little quip.

_Now that's just plain stupid –_

"Auntie Bulma, are you okay?" Gohan, aw, isn't he the sweetest!

_I'll never be able to –_

"Sorry…I wasn't paying attention, what's happening now?" Her father…god, that man has such a short attention span.

_The smartest woman in the world and I can't think of a thing…great…_

"Bulma…" Poor Yamcha "I just don't understand…" Bulma could feel her breathing catching in her throat. She truly hadn't meant to hurt the man in front of all their friends.

She sighed. "And all this came from Vegeta being left handed…" She thought.

"What?" Yamcha asked.

"What?" She hadn't said anything.

"Vegeta's left handed?" His voice was free from any hurt that may have been there before, wow, he sure recovers fast.

"Oh…" Damn, she _had_ said it out loud…she always had that problem, even when she was little. Honestly, it's like her brain had a mini spasm and suddenly she was just running her mouth. All the things she shouldn't have said…like that one time, she –

Not the right time? Sorry…

Bulma, snapping back from her haze, turned to look at Vegeta, hoping that he hadn't heard what she had just said.

His glare practically bore a hole through her head.

Yeah, he heard it.

"Oh my GOSH! I totally forgot!" ChiChi's original goal had been given back to her, and this time she wasn't letting go.

A pencil and paper magically appeared out of nowhere. "Write it down!" She screamed.

"He's left handed?" Now Piccolo was getting involved.

"Wow…I never would have guessed." Great, Goku felt like joining too.

Gohan just groaned, he knew as well as Bulma did, that history was about to repeat itself.

"We were surprised too when we found out!" Bulma's mother jumped into the conversation. "We just couldn't believe it!"

Everyone then delve into their own discussions about Vegeta, and his…hand orientation, I guess you'd call it. All while ignoring the very same person they were talking about.

And of course there was ChiChi who continued to scream "Write it down!' at the top of her lungs.

But in the next proceeding minutes, every person's attention would be locked on him as Vegeta's face fell into a calm expression, before getting up, grabbing ChiChi by the shirt and hurling her across the room.

Oh, yeah. He was calm alright.

ChiChi crashed back against Goku, stopping her from impact.

Silence was the only thing that filled the room.

"Vegeta…" Mrs. Briefs spoke; she was the bravest (or dumbest) person in the room at the current moment. "Maybe you should go outside."

"You think I have to leave?" Vegeta had an impossible tone in his voice.

"Yes." The mother answered, like it was that simple…well it was, wasn't it?

"I have to leave when it's these – " Vegeta glared at every single person in the immediate area. "_Idiots_ that are doing all of this!" He shouted.

Yamcha snickered; he apparently found this very funny.

Vegeta did not.

But before he could rip the ex-boyfriend's spinal cord from the base of his neck, Piccolo and Goku were already pinning the prince to the ground.

Sound erupted from every being that had vocal chords.

Dr. Briefs and his wife were freaking out – and I mean _freaking out_.

ChiChi was screaming about how he had tried to kill her and Gohan (for the second time today) tried his hardest to calm her down.

Vegeta yelled random and disturbing obscenities, while Goku and Piccolo grunted from the effort, holding a pissed Saiyan that had been training for two months straight wasn't exactly a walk in the park if you get my drift.

"Get him out now!" Bulma screamed at the top of her lungs. Her house was now officially a circus…filled with magic, and acrobats, and lions…

…wait? Lions? Oh, sorry, wrong fandom…

Anyway…

Goku and Piccolo eventually got Vegeta a safe distance from everyone else but as a result of them being forced to drag him out, Bulma's flooring had been maliciously ripped out of the ground.

God…not only does he cause her psychological pain, but he causes her financial discomfort too!

But he's gone now so who cares about him…

(Insert the horrific sounds of a certain author getting the crap beat out of them by fangirls.)

I'm just kidding! I care about him, of course I do, but it's time for a little break from the man, don't you think?

Lord...so pushy…

By that time Yamcha had traded in his hysterical and completely inappropriate laughing for a thoughtful look.

"That totally makes sense."

"What does?" Bulma asked.

"Vegeta being left-handed and all."

Everyone stopped.

"It does?"

"Yeah," Yamcha said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How?"

"Well…most monkeys are left-handed…"

…

"…what?"

"What do you mean 'what'?"

"How do you know that?"

'_That was pretty low, Yamcha, even if you were talking about Vegeta…'_ Bulma thought.

Yamcha looked offended. "It was left hander's day earlier this week, I read about it…I can read you know."

"Wait." ChiChi interrupted the ex's "Monkey's are left handed!" She screamed.

"Yeah. Cool, huh?"

"It _does_ totally make sense…"

ChiChi and Yamcha fell to the floor in hysterics.

Oh, they're just having a field day with this aren't they?

"Guys…" Bulma stared at her friends with mild annoyance. "Stop acting like idiots…please."

"What else do you know?" Her dad asked curiously.

"Dad, please don't get involved with them!"

Yamcha sat up. "Well, left handed people don't live as long. Almost by an entire decade, or something like that."

"Yes!" ChiChi pumped her fist into the air. "That man is dying sooner!"

"ChiChi!" Bulma and her mother screamed in perfect unison.

"What?" The mother had no regret for what she had just said.

"That's a horrible thing to say!" Bulma couldn't believe these people!

"What else do you know?"

"Daddy!"

"Oh, and in most languages, and religions and stuff, left-handedness is connected with Satan."

"No wonder he's evil…" ChiChi nodded her head in an understanding manor.

"ChiChi!"

But it was too late, the three were laughing manically. Bulma and Gohan glanced at each other. These people were crazy!

"You know left-handed people are said to be a lot smarter than right-handed people." Mrs. Briefs added in.

"Really?" Bulma asked

Ah, ha! Take that you Anti-Lefties!

ChiChi put a pout on her face. The three would not let their fun be ruined.

Well at least two of them wouldn't, Mrs. Briefs smacked her husband aside the head for being so mean, and well…that was the end of that.

Still, ChiChi and Yamcha linked hands and started chanting as loud as they could –

"Vegeta's gonna die sooner, Vegeta's gonna die sooner, the evil monkeys gonna die sooner!"

Well…they were half right.

Piccolo and Goku stood in the doorway, watching the dancing couple. Vegeta who had just managed to calm down watched them as well, and he wasn't all that calm any more.

So yeah, they were half right. Someone was going to die, but it wasn't the prince.

It was, however, a dark haired mother and a recently made ex.

- Bazaar

**Note**: Three of the 'left-handed' facts are true.


	4. A BulmaVegeta Interlude

**Title: **The Lefty Isn't the Crazy One

**Author: **Bazaar Malay

**Rating: **Fiction Rated :** T**

**Note: **I apologize deeply for the late update, I hope you still enjoy the chapter. Again, I'm so sorry.

**Chapter 4: **A Bulma/Vegeta Interlude

* * *

To Bulma it all went awfully quick. 

One minute Yamcha and ChiChi were dancing like idiots, the next they're lying in a pile of dust and debris, the wall practically smashed to pieces, well, _walls _technically.

Thanks a lot Vegeta, Bulma now has to replace the floor _and _two walls. So inconsiderate...

And just like déjà vu, Vegeta was pinned to the ground.

But this time he didn't struggle, he just smirked and sighed. They got what they had coming.

Totally! It's, like, called karma…yeah.

(Sorry, channeled a bit of Valley Girl there, I apologize, it shall never happen again.)

So sure he was dragged out and wasn't allowed back in until everyone had left, which was in a hurry, watching people almost die sure does take you out of the party mood, but the main thing was that he had gotten them back.

But…

The minute everyone left, it all went down hill, and not for Vegeta I assure you.

Bulma thought that the whole encounter hadn't gone all that bad…

(Shut up, I know, but she's in denial, you can't help these things.)

And for the next several days everything _seemed_ normal, as if Bulma hadn't completely pissed him off.

Yeah, fat chance. But that's her problem, not ours. Remember that.

Though on one Tuesday evening, (Oh, yeah – you bet it was Tuesday.) after five minutes of talking to Vegeta and then realizing he wasn't even paying attention she finally understood:

He was mad at her, I mean; _mad _at _her_…it didn't make sense.

…

Okay, maybe it made a little sense…

…

Alright! Alright! So he has every reason to be angry…but this was partly his fault too. If he hadn't let Yamcha in, half of this dilemma would never have happened.

So, yes, back to how this was at the beginning. – He had no right to be mad.

But he still was.

He was sitting on the couch, his training done for the day, him with his freshly showered self sitting on the couch. (That sentence was for you fangirls.) His arms crossed and eyes closed, as he sat in his seat. And to the naked eye it seemed like he was fine, but Bulma could tell how pissed he really was, and it only took her six days to figure it out too. I'd count that as a new record. Go her. And she'd seen him frustrated enough to know that this little 'mood' of his was not going away anytime soon.

Of course, she didn't come to this realization because he had let that wall of his down; no – she found it out by watching him. And yes, I know what you're probably thinking – _STALKER! _But it really wasn't like that. It was more of an…_observation_.

Yeah, that's right, an observation.

So she was sitting at her dining room table, watching him – um, I mean _observing_ him. Going over in her head what she could have possibly done to make him so angry.

Of course she knew of a few reasons already, but she chose to ignore the obvious. Because that's how she rolls.

So she sat there, pouting, to her she hadn't really done anything wrong (Don't you say a word.) but to him, she might as well have killed his cat.

If he had a cat…

And only if he actually cared for the cat…

But he doesn't…

So never mind…

But what had she really done! In all honesty, Bulma did this kind of thing all the time, so what made this one time so bad…

This is usually the time where anyone's common sense would kick in but Bulma's was so damn tired of trying it had already left and was standing in the unemployment line, hey, if Bulma wanted to kick reason out of her head, _fine_, there are plenty of people just dying to have some.

_(Note: __**RECENT JOB OPENING!**__ Reason needed for Bulma Briefs, minimal experience needed, paid vacation.)_

…huh? Not the right time? Sorry…

Bulma started to form little thoughts in her head, and surprisingly they had nothing to do with this not being her fault, they were actually thoughts on how to fix this. Major improvement.

And she soon came to a decision, she was going to –

"Time to go shopping!!!" …wait, what?

Bulma grabbed her bag, a capsule for a car, and started off on her adventure.

…Hey! Come back here, Bulma. I never said you could –

The door slammed shut behind the genius.

Stop! – Oh, whatever. Let's just go over to Vegeta shall we?

The lefty sighed in relief; he'd been waiting all day for that woman to leave him alone, the least she could do after staring at him for so long.

"Freak." He muttered, they were all freaks really, the people on this planet, but that women, well she reserved her own special little spot in this circus.

…

…

…

Um, Bazaar?

Yeah?

I don't think Vegeta's going to say anything else…

Yeah, you're probably right…Hey, who are you?

You're Reason, I _was_ Bulma's, but…

Oh…

Vegeta sat there, quiet. Glad for the fact that no one was at home for the moment…

Yeah, and he was glad about that…

About the whole 'Being alone' thing.

So he sat there…

Thinking…

And not saying anything…

Yeah…

He was happy. I think you get the point.

Um…well, I guess it's time to fast forward.

(Cool fast forward sound effects.)

Bulma returned from her little journey later that night, the time walking back and forth from store to store, well I guess you could say, _enlightened_ her. Bulma Brief, at that exact moment realized that she had done something terribly wrong. Write it down folks, this is one great moment in history.

A smile appeared on her face as she came up to Vegeta.

"Vegeta, I got you something." She said, putting her plan in action. "Want to see?"

He ignored her.

She fidgeted a bit. "Okay…"

That was the signal for the start of plan B. (Well plan A was short, wasn't it?)

"I got you a t-shirt…"

She now had his attention.

"What?"

"I got you a t-shirt!" Bulma's face was filled with excitement; he finally took the time to talk to her. She was making progress! "Did you know there's this 24 hour Lefty store down the street? It's amazing."

And from behind the couch an enormous shopping bag appeared and out of it came a t-shirt with the phrase 'Since the right side of the body is controlled by the left side of the brain, only left-handed people are truly in their right minds.'

Oh yeah, Bulma, real classy.

"What the hell is this?"

"What do you mean?" Bulma's voice had a hint of sadness to it, how could he _not_ like her present. "You don't want it?" The nerve of that man…

And then, right in front of her eyes, Vegeta tore the shirt in two and threw the pieces in her face. "That is the dumbest thing I've ever seen in my entire life."

Bulma's face showed how deeply her heart had been broken, and I know what you're thinking –

Heart?

Broken?

Over a _t-shirt_?

But yes, that was just how Bulma was.

Oh, yeah. She's one of _those_ people.

"Anything else?" Vegeta interrupted Bulma's pity party for the moment.

Bulma stared for a bit, the pout still going strong across her features.

Time for Plan C.

"I got you something else."

Vegeta rolled his eyes; his plan to make her go way obviously hadn't worked. _Just ignore her_; he told himself, _she'll go away soon enough_.

That little pep talk distracted him for the smallest moment, but it was long enough that when he heard the next sentence that came from that woman's mouth…well, he just _had _to say something.

…What? So he said he was going to ignore her, big deal. If you heard the words that came from Bulma's mouth you wouldn't be able to keep quite either.

"What did you say?"

"Hm?" Bulma asked, she hadn't even been paying attention, to busy thinking on how awesome a gift giver she was. Tsk, tsk, young lady. Getting lost in your own little day dreams will get you no where…

"What did you say?" He repeated.

"Oh!" Her mind had come back. "I got you scissors!"

"Scissors?"

"Yeah," Bulma looked at the face he made. "You know, scissors, they cut things – snip, sni – "

"I know what scissors are!" The absurdity, thinking that he didn't know what scissors were…

"Well excuse me, I was just – "

"Will you just get on with it so I can leave?"

Bulma was offended "Do not speak to me like– "

"Oh, good god, get on with it!"

"Don't interrupt – "

Vegeta stood up, he was not dealing with her crap today…

pff!! Yeah right, we all know he's her bitch…oh, whoops – sorry, too soon in the story, just pretend I never said that.

"Wait!" No, Plan C not working! "Don't leave!"

Vegeta headed towards the stairs, but Bulma blocked his way (Like that would actually stop him.)

"Don't leave." Bulma pleaded. "You still haven't seen everything."

"What else is there?"

Bulma reached back into her back, rummaging for the best of the best.

This was the leftiest of all lefty things.

And yes, I'm aware leftiest isn't a word.

"Soap!"

…did she just say 'soap'?

"What?" Vegeta asked.

"It's left handed soap! The sales lady said it was made in France." Bulma waved the soap around in front of Vegeta's face. "France!"

Vegeta didn't say a word, he couldn't, it was more idiotic than the scissors. He turned, not looking at her once.

"Wait!" She ran behind him. He ignored her of course. "Wait!" She yelled again and again…and again.

"Wait!...wait!...wait!...WAIT!"

"WHAT!" He screamed turning around. At that moment the wind stopped, the birds fell silent, the soap dropped from Bulma's hand, and the world froze.

Oh, yeah, the all powerful Vegeta.

"Don't you want your soap?" She asked after a moment of silence, and grabbing the soap back up from off the ground.

"No."

She wouldn't give up that easily. "Please, just one thing."

"No."

Then he left up the stairs.

But Bulma followed him.

So he went into his room.

But then she followed him there.

So he jumped out of the window towards the GR outside.

But then Bulma jumped – no, wait, that's wrong, she'd be dead if she did that – she _ran_ back down the stairs and outside towards the GR…yeah that's right.

Though after all that Vegeta had already made it to the GR, Bulma could here it starting up, the machines flickering to life.

"Vegeta!" She slammed her hands on the door. "I'm not leaving until you take something…" He did nothing to respond.

Like that would stop her.

(15 minutes later.)

Bulma stood in front of the door, annoyed. He had locked it…_again_. But alas, nothing would stop her!

(1 hour later.)

Bulma sat lazily on the ground, only one of her hands actually continuing the pathetic attempt at knocking…more like light tapping if you ask me…

Finally the genius dropped her hand, eyes wide with realization, and almost slammed her head on the ground. She had just remembered that Vegeta had given her the sequence to open the door the week before.

(Take out the word 'genius' from the sentence above.)

Running back to her house, she searched for a solid 10 minutes before she found it inside the pocket of the bottoms she had worn that day. Once outside she could barely punch in the correct numbers she was so fidgety.

She threw the door open, thinking that she had won, but before she could stick her head through the doorway, she went blind.

The world went white, if only for a moment.

Gravity, as it usually stands, is not harmful, a falling object may come down every once in a while but for the most part it's quite enjoyable. But when you all of a sudden walk into a room with at least 500X normal gravity, it can do more damage than usual. Bulma learned this the hard way.

Bulma's head was stuck to the floor of the GR. She tried as hard as she could but she just couldn't lift it. She used her arms as leverage, positioning them her and there, finding the best spot to raise herself up.

But then her arms go too close to the GR floor and became just as stuck as her head. She didn't dare use her legs – this was bad enough.

Vegeta had been watching her from the other side of the room the entire time, and I must say, I've never seen him laugh so hard in my entire life. He could barely breathe, his face going red and the desperate attempt his lungs made at taking in more air was the only sound you could hear from him.

"I know you find this very funny, but could you please get my head off of the ground!" Bulma screamed.

Vegeta still said nothing, only tried his hardest to start breathing again.

"Stop laughing and help me!" But her shouts and hollers were just making the situation go in one, big, repetitive cycle. In other words – she was getting nowhere. So her yelling turned into more of a whine, like a child who wasn't getting their way, like the selfish little rich girl inside of her. "Get me up!"

By that time Vegeta had calmed down a bit, and, surprisingly, was actually considering whether to lift the women up or not. To help, or not to help. Yes or no.

A difficult question really.

Yes…

No…

Yes…

"No." He shook his head, and left.

(fangirls:…he is so amazing –sigh-)

"What! Where are you going!? Come back!" Bulma's eyes searched frantically for the man, or anyone, who could help her. "Someone help me…"

Bulma lay there for a while…

"Oh, hun…you've got it bad."

Bulma jolted to attention. "Who's there?"

"I mean, I understand that he's cute and all, but he just left you when your head was stuck to the floor…"

"ChiChi?"

"He doesn't care about you, not really." ChiChi stood behind her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I just came to see you, but then I saw your little interlude with the ass, and I have to tell you –"

The wife turned off the GR using the manual shut down on the outside wall. "I'm disappointed."

Bulma lifted her head, rubbing the spot that had hit the floor full force. "Maybe I should have done that."

"You never use be like this. A few months with the man and," A sigh. "You've changed…"

Bulma looked up at her friend, confused – Disappointed? Changed? What the hell was she talking about?

"You," ChiChi pointed directly at her friend, circling around to face her. "are the smartest women I have ever met in my entire life –"

"Oh, you don't have to say that..." Bulma said humbly.

ChiChi's eyes narrowed "I'm not done."

Bulma's face turned red. "Sorry."

"You are the smartest women I have ever met in my entire life, BUT you turn into the biggest idiot on the planet whenever you talk to that man! And I honestly can't understand why, would you like to explain?"

"That is not true!" Bulma pleaded. "I do not turn into a – "

"Yes you do!"

"I do not!" Bulma stood up, thoroughly annoyed at the woman.

"Yes you –"

"No I don't!" Bulma interrupted.

ChiChi almost started to argue again, but decided against it. This was Bulma's issue, not hers. "Fine, think whatever you want to think." She began walking away, hoping that Bulma would fix whatever was wrong with her.

"Don't walk away from me ChiChi! I act no different in front of Vegeta then I do in front of you!"

"Sure you don't, darling." ChiChi continued to walk away, no longer paying attention.

"ChiChi! I do –"

An epiphany hit her and the brunette turned around. "I think you like him."

"What?"

"I desperately hope I'm wrong but I'm just not sure." ChiChi's face filled with thought.

"I do not like him! That's ridiculous, I have done nothing that you could even twist into 'liking'!"

"Sure."

"Stop saying that!"

"Whatever." ChiChi had reached her car, as Bulma continued her blabber, and before the mother turned on the car to leave she said one thing, and one thing only.

"Fine Bulma, you don't like him, not in the least. But hey, I'm not the one who bought him left handed soap."

- Bazaar


	5. A Series of Arguements

**Title:** The Lefty Isn't the Crazy One

**Author:** Bazaar Malay

**Rating:** Fiction Rated : T

**Note: **Finally.

**Chapter 5:** A Series of Arguements

* * *

It had worked

It had worked so very perfectly. ChiChi was crouching down behind the window that showed an outside-in view of Capsule Corp. She had dragged Krillin along with her, why? Well because –

"ChiChi, what are you doing here…actually, what am I doing here?"

Well…he's quite the impatient one, could have just waited for me but _no_ –

"I needed someone to bring, someone to prove this to, now shut up, I don't want them to hear us."

"But why _me_?" The man whined, ignoring the partially crazy part of ChiChi's statement.

If you are as annoyed at Krillin as ChiChi was you probably wouldn't have noticed the mangled robot flying out of one of the second floor windows.

But you're not, so you did, so it's all cool.

And because ChiChi did not notice this certain piece of machinery, she also did not notice it flying towards her head.

Luckily, through all of this 'Who's paying attention?' confusion, Krillin caught this horribly smashed piece two inches from ChiChi's head.

Cutting it a bit close now aren't we Krillin?

ChiChi's face was now stuck in this eye twitching, barely breathing kind of pose, random sounds and syllables falling out of her mouth.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Bulma's screams were heard out of the window frame. The window that was now broken. A floor, two walls, and a window, how these home repair bills are adding up…

"Because." Vegeta's 'answer'

"What…that's not even an answer." Exactly what I was thinking…

"It is for me, two weeks and you haven't left me alone for more than five seconds – I owe you no apology."

"Yes you do, that was a perfectly –"

Well I think you get the jest of their conversation, back to the nearly decapitated woman.

ChiChi had recovered from the slight shock of almost dying, but still refused to make a sound.

"ChiChi…come on Chi-ch. Talk to me." Krillin waved his hand in front the woman's face. "Anybody in there?" She just kept on staring.

Then he got an idea, his logic for this idea? 'Well, it always works in the movies.'

Once upon a time there was a man that lived in a city, one of his very close friends, a woman who lived in the middle of nowhere, had just been through a near death experience. And either because he was a great friend, or because he was an idiot, this man slapped the woman across the face trying to get her out of her trance. Only problem was – he had super human strength.

ChiChi is not having a good day.

It wasn't so bad though, Goku and Gohan had thrown her further before so it didn't really affect her that much, though I can't decide if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

And unlike most people, Krillin didn't run after her, he stood, frozen in place. Was he embarrassed by his mishap? No. Did he not want to help the poor woman? No, ChiChi was his friend. So why you ask, why did he not help her?

Simple, Vegeta and Bulma heard ChiChi's flight and crash into the ground. Krillin was not going to stay for that show, especially since the last one…

And in a blink of an eye he was gone.

"Ass." ChiChi muttered, watching as Krillin made his great escape. She winced and groaned as the knots in her back tried to keep her from sitting up. But before she could get all the way straight the teal color of Bulma's hair and the scornful look on her friend's face blocked the sun above her.

"Ha…ha…hi Bulma."

"What is _she_ doing here?" Vegeta could be heard from behind ChiChi's best friend, and from his tone it sounded like he hadn't quite forgotten her last visit yet.

The look on Bulma's face changed from annoyance at her friend to annoyance at the man behind her.

"Not now, Vegeta."

"Excuse me?"

Bulma turned to him, "I said – not now, Vegeta."

Vegeta's voice could make children cry and wet their pants all at once – "_You _do not speak to _me_ that way."

"Oh, yeah." The reply. "And what are you going to do about it?"

Vegeta's face, at the moment, was unreadable. You couldn't tell if he was going through the 101 ways to kill her in his head, deciding which was best (97 or 55), or choosing to let that one slide, arguing with that crazy woman was more then he wanted to deal with right then.

Ooh, the suspense.

The man we all know and fear turned from the two women, calmly as can be. But before he was out of sight, Vegeta ripped a random side panel from the side of the main building of CC, and the result – all power at and around the compound shut down.

You've got to admit, when Vegeta decides to rip something out of a wall, he _rips something out of the wall._

Bulma's shoulder slumped as she sighed. "I hate him."

That three word statement reminded ChiChi of the reason why she came to the geniuses home in the first place.

"No you don't."

"What?"

"I said –" ChiChi started, imitating her friend perfectly. "No you don't."

Bulma sighed. "ChiChi not this again, I've already told you –"

"And I've already told you that I don't believe you…So how's it been over the past couple of weeks?"

Bulma stiffened. "Shut up."

"No. I can't believe you Bulma!"

"What!?"

"You're still flirting with that man? What is wrong with you? He almost killed me, our friends, your ex – boyfriend, and oh, I almost forgot – THE ENTRE HUMAN POPULATION!"

"Stop yelling at me!" Bulma…well, yelled.

"No! You have to fix this!"

"Fix what?"

ChiChi stared, mouth open. "The fact that you like this horrible man!"

"Just shut up."

"I can't understand why you're fighting me; we both know how horrible this is…fix it!"

"Maybe I don't want to fix it!"

Silence.

"Wait, what?"

Panic shot across Bulma's face. "Nothing." She said, turning to leave.

"Don't walk away from me Bulma!"

She kept on walking.

ChiChi caught up behind her. "Bulma." No response. "Stop!"

Bulma started to run.

"What the – " And ChiChi chased after her.

The next few moments went along like a really awesome episode of _Cops. _

The two women were running through doors, up and down stairs, jumping over furniture. A through the dark too, those women have got some skill.

They passed by Vegeta in the kitchen a few times, each time he was seen eating a different thing, sure does eat a lot that man. And even as he watched the women running all about like idiots he never once said a word. He might have though, if he had known that this sprinting episode was about him…

Through this entire thing ChiChi tried to reason with the woman she was chasing but to no avail, and all this running was tiring her out, damn she needed to do some more cardio.

Finally the chase ended on separate sides of Bulma's bedroom door. The inventor ran to her room and slammed the door behind her, ChiChi being left alone on the other side.

"Bulma! Open this door this instant or –"

"Or what you're going to ground me?" She cut in sarcastically.

"Bulma just open this door, you can't like him – he's EVIL!"

"Really, I had no idea!"

ChiChi took a deep breath. "Bulma, just come out and we'll talk about this."

"I don't want to." Bulma sounded like the brat inside of her again.

"Honey," ChiChi started. "Don't you think that this is just a _little_ bit horrible?"

"No."

"Why not!" ChiChi shouted.

Bulma's face was pressed against the door, her face contorted into an odd shape. "Because I think he might like me back!"

No sound was made for a while, the two of them just stood there.

Slowly the door opened. Bulma's face was filled with fear of what her friend would think. "ChiChi…say something."

A little while later ChiChi closed her eyes. "I can't believe it. And by the way, do you realize that you sound like you're 16?"

Bulma smiled. "I know you probably think I'm crazy but for the past couple of weeks I swear I can see it. I find him staring at me all the time and he picks fights with me for no reason, and –"

"You think he likes you?"

"Well, yeah."

"Bulma –"

"Look, I know he's rude, and to himself, and he's killed a million people –"

"Oh he's killed _way_ more than a million people." ChiChi corrected.

Bulma's face fell. "I know that. It's a figure of speech."

ChiChi raised her eyebrow. "No it's not."

"Well for me it is, now stop interrupting…I just can't help it ChiChi," Bulma's eyes went all dream like. "He's so cute."

"He's a murderer."

"So?"

"So? So! What do you mean 'So?'!"

"Well maybe it doesn't bother me."

"Doesn't bother you? Doesn't bother you!? That's it!" ChiChi marched down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Bulma followed her. "Where are you going?"

ChiChi found the kitchen empty. "To show you." She turned towards the front door.

"Show me what?" Bulma exclaimed.

ChiChi spun to face her friend right before she stepped outside. "To show you that he doesn't like you and to get this whole nonsense over with." She continued out the door and to the GR.

"ChiChi!" Bulma shouted as they got closer to their destination. "ChiChi stop." But she was too late.

ChiChi threw the door to the GR open.

"Wait ChiChi! No! You're head will get stuck –"

ChiChi walked into the room, not losing a bit of her determination. Lucky for the mother the power failure saved her from the pain Bulma had had to deal with before.

Bulma followed after her, the two reaching the middle of the room at the same time, but at first they saw nothing, though at the other end of the room Vegeta sat there, talking to himself ever so quietly.

"ChiChi he's not in here let's go."

"Wait." She looked at the exact same spot where Vegeta sat, or more accurately used to sit.

"Well I'm leaving." Bulma turned to go, but the front door slammed close in front of her, leaving the room in darkness. "Oh sh –"

"What are you two doing here?"

It was Vegeta…

Bulma sighed in relief.

Wait a second – it was Vegeta!

Bulma let out a small scream.

"Ah, Vegeta. Just the man I was looking for." An evil grin appeared on ChiChi's face.

"What do _you_ want?"

"Nothing much, just need to ask you a question."

"No she doesn't!" Bulma screamed.

"Bulma dear, shut up. Vegeta and I are trying to have a _civilized_ conversation."

"What do you want?" Vegeta repeated.

"Vegeta," ChiChi started. "Would you ever kill Bulma?"

"No."

(Did you hear that? That noise, it sounds like…like…the flutter of Bulma's heart.)

"You wouldn't?" ChiChi was more then a bit surprised.

"No."

ChiChi went out on a limb. "Would you kill me?"

"Is that an offer?"

* * *

(Half an hour later)

Instead of three people in the GR there were now four. A small shaft of dim light filtered through the door Goku had rammed down, and the full blooded Saiyan stood between Vegeta and ChiChi.

If you're wondering why Goku is present let me run you through the basic story.

Vegeta did in fact try to kill the woman, but with lungs like an opera singer ChiChi called out her savior's name, and Goku came to protect his wife. So sweet of him.

"Now let's all just calm down." Goku started.

"He tried to kill me! Again!"

"Well you offered."

"Oh, please – you are such an ass."

Bulma sat on the floor her head in her hands, tired of the whole situation. She hated to say it but life was so much easier without ChiChi present.

The two continued to argue, and Goku continued to try and calm them down, but failed. Even with his mad skills. And Bulma had had enough.

"Both of you shut up!" She screamed. Oh yes, the force is strong in this one. "Just say whatever you have to say ChiChi so you can leave already."

And while the two Saiyans in the room looked on confused a smile spread across ChiChi's face. "So…Vegeta, you wouldn't kill Bulma?"

"No."

"No? The man who has killed a million people –" ChiChi started.

"Oh, I've killed many more people than that."

"I know!" Bulma yelled, interrupting. "It's a figure of speech."

"A what?" The man asked.

"Oh never mind." Bulma gave up.

"Anyway," ChiChi continued. "Vegeta, you, a murderer, wouldn't kill Bulma. Is it because, I don't know, you enjoy her?"

Bulma had hope.

"No."

And it had just been crushed.

But ChiChi was unphased. "Really, so why wouldn't you kill her?"

"Why is this necessary for you to know?" Vegeta asked, annoyed.

"Just curious."

Vegeta didn't say a word.

"Oh and for your information, I won't leave until you answer me."

"ChiChi, maybe we should -"

"Don't interrupt Goku!" Ah, the power of the wife.

A strong sigh left Vegeta, "Fine. I won't kill her because without her I would have no one to clean for me, cook for me, or fix this room for me...that's about it."

ChiChi smirked, pleased with herself, and Bulma just sat there, her eyes looking anywhere but to the man in front of him.

(Did you hear that? That noise, it sounds like…like…Bulma's heart falling through the floor.)

* * *

-Bazaar


	6. Things Are Getting Interesting

**Title: **The Lefty Isn't the Crazy One

**Author: **Bazaar Malay

**Rating: **Fiction Rated:** T**

**Note:** -beats Writer's Block to death with a stick-

**Chapter 6:** Things Are Getting Interesting

* * *

Things were not going so well in the Brief household.

Vegeta sat, annoyed.

And most of you are probably thinking that this is nothing out of the ordinary – Vegeta's always annoyed, but this time was different, this time Vegeta was annoyed at Bulma…for something she _hadn't_ done.

Shaking things up a bit, no?

He sat in the kitchen eating his breakfast, as usual, and Bulma, sitting at the other end of the table, was eating hers –

Quietly.

Don't you love the smell of chaos in the morning?

In the span of three days Bulma had made a complete and total 180 turn. She used to be so…_peppy_, hanging around him for no apparent reason, starting arguments out of the blue. (Pissed him off…) And now she was rarely in the same room as him, he never saw her around except for meal times and when the GR needed to be fixed, and he hadn't heard a word from her since the brunette women had come around, whatever the hell her name was.

And in the beginning Vegeta was content.

Hell, he was better then that, he was like a kid in a candy store –

Fat and Happy.

Well, not really - but you get my point.

No more Bulma, no more shouting, no more anything that ever annoyed him.

It was bliss.

(Fast forward a bit)

Alright, this is definitely NOT bliss.

She never said a word.

Vegeta couldn't stand her when she was acting so…_civil_.

He had to think of something to do.

Maybe if he insulted her…

"I've always wondered," Vegeta started. "Do you still love nature, despite what it did to your face?"

Bulma took a bite out of her scrambled eggs. Looking up, she stared at the man in front of her, sighed and after taking a sip from her orange juice she asked – "Do you want more toast, Vegeta?"

Wait a second, he had insulted her…and so she responded by asking him if he wanted more food…this is not the woman he knew a week ago.

What. the. hell.

"What is wrong with you!?" Vegeta demanded.

Bulma looked up. "Nothing's wrong, I'm just doing what I'm here to do." She got up, picked up both their plates and washed them.

_Washed_ them.

"Do what?"

For a moment Bulma's calm disposition disappeared, and was taken over by the most evil thing you've ever seen – Don't look in her eyes, you might turn to stone.

"Clean for you, cook for you, and fixed that damned room for you!" With one last burst of anger she threw a fork at Vegeta's head, it didn't hit him of course, but still – a fork?

"What is wrong with you?" He shouted again.

"Nothing!" She screamed, and stormed out of the kitchen, into her room and slammed the door so hard the photos on the walls shook.

Um…yeah, something was definitely wrong.

But as usual Vegeta didn't care enough to wonder for more than fifteen seconds what was wrong with her. Because he's like that.

* * *

Bulma was sitting on her bed, pouting, and clutching Colonel Snickers to her chest.

What, a 31-year-old woman can't hug her beloved childhood stuffed animal?

'He is such a…such a…stupid man!' In her state of anger Bulma's name-calling abilities fell just a smidge under par.

She continued to mumble under her breath, wishing horrible things on the man down stairs. I would list them, but…I feel they're just too violent…and while in her manic state, Bulma didn't notice her mother coming into her room, carrying a tray of delicious cookies.

"How is my darling girl?" She squealed. But when she saw the look on her daughter's face her smile disappeared. It was a strange sight. "Oh my goodness, what's wrong?" She asked brushing a few stray strands of blue from Bulma's faceand dropping the cookies on the wood floor at the same time - such a waste.

"He" The genius started, "is an asshole."

Her mother stared for a minute, as if still waiting for Bulma to tell her what was wrong, and Bulma watched her mother waiting for an answer that she wasn't exactly sure she was going to get.

Realization hit Mrs. Brief.

"Oh! That _is_ what's wrong! I thought you were just saying that!" She giggled. "Silly me. What in the world happened today?"

Bulma sniffed. "I don't want to talk about it!" She yelled dramatically throwing her self, face down on her pillow.

The concerned mother rubbed her daughters back. "Alright, honey – whenever you feel better –"

"I threw a fork at him!"

"You what? Oh no…" The normally peppy woman had a look of worry on her face.

"Don't worry, he's fine…" Bulma assured her mother.

"Oh I'm not worried about him; I'm worried about my silverware! Just tell me now, was it my good china?" She seemed terribly distraught over something as simple as dishware, but then again Vegeta was one to break things…a lot of things.

"No Mom, he didn't break your precious fork." Sometimes Bulma couldn't believe her mother. "He's just…Ugh! I can't stand him!" She hid her head under her blankets and began letting out her anger with a few frustration filled screams.

Well that was something Mrs. Brief was definitely not dealing with.

"Bulma Brief." She said, determination in her voice. The blanket over her daughters head was ripped away, and the blue-haired woman looked up in surprise. "I never thought you would be the kind of person to just crawl under your sheets and cry about your problems!"

"I am not crying about my problems!" Bulma shouted, standing up so she could peer down at her mother sitting on her bed.

Mrs. Brief saw her daughters look of disdain, so she did the only thing she could think of – She stood on top of the bed so _she_ could look down her nose at _her_. "Fine, you're not. But if you really weren't crying then would you be sitting here? _Or_ would you be going out there, walking up to him, and doing something about this?" She shouted.

And in the midst of all the 'inspirational speaker' talk from her Mom Bulma became motivated. "I am going to do something about it!" She screamed and excitedly left her room to think of what that 'something' actually was.

Mrs. Brief sighed; she had given her daughter the push she needed to deal with this problem the right way, the civilized way.

Well, she was wrong.

True, she had given her daughter the push she needed, but Bulma was not planning on dealing with her problem in a civil fashion.

How was she going to do it then? Well, let us first review:

Vegeta broke Bulma's heart…sort of. And the genius would deal with it the best way she knew how – by making everything they talked about an argument!

It's just her way of grieving…a very loud, very angry, way of grieving.

* * *

"Vegeta, I just can't understand why you can't put the goddamn plate into the dishwasher once you're done eating!" She screamed.

At this moment Vegeta wasn't anywhere near Bulma, he was actually sitting on the sofa, and very confused about why he had just gotten yelled at. "What?" He asked, it had been like this all day, anything he did wrong turned into a screaming match. God, this woman was way too much work.

"It's so easy, all you have to do is open the door," And she proceeded to show Vegeta every step to washing a plate, "Put it into one of the drawers, close the door, and press the button." She pushed the little blue button and the sound of silverware becoming sparkly clean could be heard. "See, easy."

Vegeta stared with disbelief. A plate? "You know, if you feel like acting like the selfish little rich brat you are then I would rather you do it somewhere else, like six feet under the ground."

"Why you arrogant, egotistical, good for nothing bastard!"

And like all their other arguments this one turned into the basic screaming match filled with demeaning comments, personal insults, and other things that you all probably never thought existed in the realm of fighting but that's just what Vegeta and Bulma do, bring new and exciting things to the world.

Bulma's mother was watching from the top of the stairs, shaking her head at her daughters _interesting_ interpretation of her advice. Her husband stood next to her; he thought this was just another chance to watch those two have at it, laughing at any insult that he thought particularly witty, but Mrs. Brief was definitely not giggling along side the doctor, she was going to correct what her daughter couldn't do herself. With an odd look from her hubby, the determined woman stormed down the stairs, and stood between the two opponents.

They ignored her of course, but it wasn't unexpected. The world could come to an end before those two realized that maybe their argument wasn't the most important thing in the world.

"I need to talk to the two of you!" She shouted over the noise, trying to sound as calm as possible. "Please, I just want to help." She continued a few desperate attempts at getting their attention but had few results except for a couple of unintelligible sounds from the both of them. "Come on you two, act your age."

They continued to bicker.

"Enough!" Bulma's head snapped to the side and she caught a glimpse of something most people thought impossible – Mrs. Brief was angry.

Do you feel it?

Do you feel the chill?

Bulma and, yes, even Vegeta stopped in mid sentence and not another sound came from their mouths.

"Now I have had is with all of your yelling and fighting. You two are grown adults, you have a problem between you, now take care of it like the two civil human beings I know you are!"

An eyebrow raised at that last part.

"Figuratively speaking." The woman explained.

And even with her little speech both Bulma and Vegeta began muttering insults towards each other once again. But before it could turn into a full blown shouting match, Mrs. Brief stood in front of her daughter, stared into her eyes and said:

"You know, I expected a lot more from you. I'm very disappointed." And with that she walked away sadly, ambled her way up the stairs sadly, hell, she even opened and closed her bedroom door sadly.

Bulma stared with her mouth hanging open. "My mommy's disappointed…in me?"

Vegeta just laughed at the pathetic state the woman was putting herself in, as he learned early in his life - You don't need any ones approval except your own.

* * *

During the next few days Bulma spent less and less time arguing and more time thinking about what her mother had said, re-thinking the advice her mother had given her.

"Do something about it..." She repeated constantly...what could her mother have meant by that. She tried to do something about it, and apparently it was wrong. "Do something..." He treated her like nothing so she treated him exactly the same...

...

Wait a second...

That's it...

If a kid is screaming and crying because they want something they can't have you don't fling yourself onto the ground, act like them and expect anything positive to come from it...You have to be calm and firm...

So if he's an asshole to her, she had to be the opposite...

"I have to be nice to him." She whispered

Don't you love a good epiphany?

Strangely enough, Bulma came to this conclusion in the middle of her living room, during a little party she put on, sort of a break from all the training and worry caused by the androids.

"Who do you have to be nice to?" Krillen asked.

Bulma came back to reality. "No one." And with a piece of cake and a fork in her hands she went looking for the man she first thought was cute, then hated, then loved, and then hated again in a span of just a few months.

She found him sitting outside, on the grass, his eyes staring intently on nothing in particular. She sat down next to him.

"If you've come here to scream at me – " He started

"I'm not." She shifted uncomfortably. "Why are you out here?" She asked.

At that he just looked at her. "Honestly?"

Bulma gazed up into the sky. "I know parties aren't really your niche."

"People aren't really my…niche." He replied.

"Right, sorry, sometimes I forget that you're from – out there." She said, waving her arms up towards the sky.

He just snorted at her statement.

"So," She started, trying to save their dying conversation.

"So what?" He asked.

So what?

That sparked something in Bulma that she had never realized before – She had a lot of questions she wanted to ask him. Without the distraction of an argument Bulma's head filled with How's and Why's, When's and If's.

With each question that she considered asking came ten more that she dare not mention. And so she started –

"Do you like living here?"

Vegeta just raised an eyebrow before answering. "I do not 'live' here, I'm just here so I can become a Super Saiyan, kill the androids, and – "

" – beat Kakarott." She finished. "I know, I know."

That didn't really answer her question but she would take what she could get. She looked down at the plate in her lap. "Want it?" She asked, offering the piece of cake to him.

"No" He said simply, implying that their little exchange was over, but there was still one thing she wanted to ask him.

And so she sat there, not so quietly eating her piece of cake when she asked the question that changed a lot of things between them, and the question Vegeta had never really considered.

* * *

- Bazaar

* * *


	7. Interactions

**Title: **The Lefty Isn't the Crazy One

**Author: **Bazaar Malay

**Rating: **Fiction Rated :** T**

**Chapter 3:** Interactions

**Note:** Yeah, I know. I'm an awful person…A bit shorter than usual, but jam packed with stuff! Quality over quantity I always say.

* * *

"What?" Vegeta hadn't really expected that particular question. If anything he was waiting for more word vomit to leave her mouth before their pitiful excuse for a conversation could end, but _this_ was not what he thought he would be faced with.

"What are you going to do after all of this is over?" She repeated.

He said the first thing that came to mind. "After everyone leaves this stupid gathering of yours I'm going to train, and that damned Gravity Room better be fixed by the time – "

"That's not what I mean."

He knew that, he was just hoping she would get easily distracted. He understood her question perfectly, but he would do almost anything to keep from answering – so he played dumb. "Hm." He mumbled, shrugging his shoulders.

Bulma sighed, she knew that he knew what she meant, he was just faking it.

And Vegeta knew that she knew that he knew what she meant.

And Bulma knew that he knew that she knew that he knew – wait, what?

Anyway…

And even though Bulma knew all of this, she still explained it to him – it was part of the new 'Trying to be Nice' thing she was going for.

It sucked.

"Assuming that we don't all die, that the Androids are destroyed, and that you've reached Super Saiyan status, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to defeat Kakarot –"

"After that." He was so stubborn.

This is where Vegeta ran into trouble.

The truth was he didn't really know. He never thought about things that far ahead. He usually thought he would be dead by the time he ran out of things to do, rotting in some random and secluded corner of the universe, but now…

He had an unusual confidence that he could defeat the androids without much of a struggle. He also had no doubt that he would one day kill that idiot Kakarot, and of course he was destined to be a Super Saiyan. So now what? What does a person do when their life's goals are done and over with.

"Hello, do you not understand what I'm saying?" Bulma was losing patience, honestly it's not that hard to answer a question…

But Vegeta was much too involved in his own little thoughts to care.

Where would he go…he couldn't just disappear, he was better then that. Not that much better, but still better. But what could he do…

"Vegeta! Hello! I am still sitting here! Idiot." Oh yeah, that being nice thing is working out great, Bulma.

"Shut up, I'm thinking." Damn this woman for making him worry about these kinds of things.

Lord, she made him feel like he was on some freaky game show, maybe Jeopardy…yeah, Jeopardy.

…Not that he ever watched those stupid human television shows, no, of course not…

Okay, okay, maybe _sometimes_ – but not often!

She was waiting for him, and Vegeta knew that she would not go away until she got her answer.

But he wouldn't say a word, he refused to, and Bulma was getting more and more antsy with every second that passed, fidgeting where she sat.

Finally, he turned to leave.

"Oh, no you don't," She grabbed his arm and turned him back towards her. "You are not leaving until you answer me!" The nerve of this man…

She had a determined look on her face. She was stubborn, he liked that.

Their faces were suddenly inches apart.

Now he should have quickly shoved her away from him, but all Vegeta could think of was how she looked bathed in moonlight. It gave her skin a kind of glow, and her hair fell so perfectly…

And then…he was kissing her.

How and why it happened he was not sure but he sure as hell wasn't going to stop and think about it.

'Dear god…' Bulma thought, she hadn't realized what he was doing until it was too late. 'He is so…no, no! She had to stop, this was bad, this was very, very…very…oh god, yes…'

Suddenly, he pulled away and looked at the situation they were in.

Her fingers held his face, and his arms held her as close to him as possible.

They stared at each other for a bit. Her eyes were scared, not knowing what he would do next. His eyes, critical, looking into hers as if they held the answers to all of his questions and worries.

Then she smiled…a warm, kind smile. He'd never seen anything like it. As if she was saying that it was okay, it was okay to be the person he was. And even though she meant it in an inviting way, he took it as something else entirely.

Pity.

And there was no way in hell he, Vegeta, was going to let anyone look at him like that. He didn't need anyone's pity, he didn't want it. Especially hers.

All of a sudden he needed to get away, he couldn't have any one think of him that way – he was not weak!

And just as quickly as they had come together, Vegeta pushed her away, and as Bulma's hands stretched out onto the grass to steady her self, he was gone.

Bulma looked around her surroundings. Embarrassment washed over her, and she stood up and walked back to her party.

She didn't see Vegeta for the rest of the night.

* * *

Days after the…_incident_, Bulma sat with her parents, watching them eat mounds upon mounds of pastries. She couldn't eat a thing, and barely slept any more then she needed after what happened between her and Vegeta. She floated through her days, thinking about him, only speaking when completely necessary. She had it _bad_.

At the moment she was hearing her mother blabber on and on about how she thought Vegeta was perfect 'husband material'…

What the hell…husband material?

"A girl would have to be crazy to let him get away, I tell you." She was talking about Vegeta, right? Oh, whatever, her mother made no sense these days.

Bunny took a sip of her tea. "Oh my, what am I saying, I'm a married woman!" A giggle.

Both Bulma and her father leaned in. Vegeta was obsessively power hungry, and Mrs. Brief thought what he did was admirable? I'm telling you, the woman makes no sense whatsoever.

An explosion was heard. And everyone in that room knew exactly where it came from.

"Oh, no." Bulma whispered as she raced down the stairs and out into the front lawn. As she ran she thought she heard Yamcha calling after her, but she didn't care, she needed to find Vegeta.

She stood in front of the destroyed Gravity Room. "Where is he? Vegeta?" She dropped to the ground and started picking through the rubble. But it was like she couldn't move fast enough, everything slowed down, except her heart. It was racing faster then she ever felt it beat before. 'Where was he? He couldn't be…well, of course not! He was fine…'At least she hoped he would be fine. Why couldn't she move faster!

She fell backwards with a scream as a hand pushed through the debris.

Whatever happened next was hard to remember, the next thing she knew was that she was holding him in her arms. Whatever she was saying, whatever he was saying, she couldn't tell you. All she could think of was the cuts and bruises covering his skin. 'Why does he do this…?'

"I take orders from no one!" the Prince screamed before falling back onto the ground, Bulma couldn't even recall why he had even said that.

"Oh no…" And again, everything was in a haze, taking him into the hospital wing, cleaning and bandaging his wounds. All of it, she did on autopilot. The only thing she paid attention to was the pained look on his face and how much she wanted it to go away.

After Vegeta was taken care of and her father assured her that he would be okay, Bulma turned to leave the room, to let him sleep, until she heard him mumble something. She turned back, the look on his face was desperate and angry.

"He's having a bad dream…" She leaned over him and caressed his face lightly. The only words that came from his mouth were 'Kakarot', 'stronger', and every once in a while – father.

"What could be hurting you so badly that it follows you into your dreams?" She wondered.

Bulma thought for a moment and then decided, she would sit here and wait for him to wake up. She yawned, god was she tired. She would just rest her eyes a bit, and then when he got up…she…would…

* * *

Vegeta woke up to her sitting there, he stared at her for a moment.

What was she doing here…?

Well, it didn't matter, he needed to train.

But then again he could stay for a little while, watch her sleep.

No. He must become stronger.

But…

He turned to face her. She looked tired, very tired, like she never slept any more.

That might have been his fault, and he might have felt the tiniest twinge of guilt. But then he remembered the look on her face that night. Pity…

He got up, ripped off the wires that were connected to his body, and left. Once he entered the Gravity Room he looked around it once before starting it up and beginning his regiment.

He thought of her the entire time.

* * *

The next encounter these two had was actually Bunny's fault.

It was dark outside Capsule Corp., and Vegeta sat on the sofa, relaxing. (Take a picture everyone, that doesn't happen often) Bulma sat next to him, not too close to him, she made sure of that.

"Oh, I love these kinds of nights, don't you honey?" Mrs. Brief spun around, and then landed a light peck on her husband's cheek.

"Yes, indeed." Dr. Brief nodded "Nothing more beautiful." He said looking directly into his wife's eyes.

"Oh," The woman squealed, a blush crossing her face. "Well now, where to sit…"

In truth there were plenty of chairs or couches to sit on, but Bunny wanted the one with the view. The view out of their large bay window and out to the sky line that shone so beautifully on night's like these. And there was only one seat that gave her that view. And it just happened to be the one Bulma and Vegeta were sitting at, and it just happened to only seat two people.

"Schooch." Bunny said, signaling her daughter to move her little butt to the side. And dangerously close to…him.

"Oh, I'll just sit somewhere else." The genius said, getting up, but only to be pushed back into her seat.

"Nonsense, we'll sit here together. Enjoy the view honey, Vegeta sure is."

It was true, he was staring intently out into the sky, but not for the reason Bunny thought. He just couldn't look at…her, and he wasn't sure why.

"Schooch." The mother repeated, and Bulma complied.

Their skin touched.

They both froze. Bulma tried to move back but her mother had already sat down, gazing out into that view she loved so much, and smiling.

So they were stuck that way.

The contact their skin made burned, but neither moved.

'Oh God…Oh God…Oh God…' Was the only thought Bulma could form. She swallowed hard. 'Stay calm, Bulma…it's no big deal, you're just touching him…no big deal…' She sighed.

And before she even registered what she was doing, she looked at him.

He was staring at their point of contact. With a kind of…fascinated expression, like he was deciding whether or not he should allow it to continue.

He looked up into her eyes, and she quickly turned away. She couldn't handle it, she had to leave.

But before she could stand up completely Vegeta grabbed her by the arm and sat her back down. He kept his grip on her arm, it was firm but caring. As if he wasn't sure what to do with himself.

She looked at him, surprise clear on her face.

All he did was stare at her.

And once again his eyes held that criticizing gaze, searching for answers in those cerulean eyes…thinking that maybe, just maybe, he would find them there.

-Bazaar


	8. Two Weeks

**Title: **The Lefty Isn't the Crazy One

**Author: **Bazaar Malay

**Rating: **Fiction Rated:** T**

**Note:** So…it's been a while, but reading **"Windows to the Soul" by Clear Eyed Dreamer** (READ IT!) gave me major inspiration. The beginning chapters will also be redone…because they're awful. Nothing major though. I **will** finish this; the rest of the story is outlined so updates should come rather quick. Enjoy…

**Chapter 8:** Two Weeks

* * *

"Where are you going?"

"Places."

"And these places would be…?"

He sighed. "Space."

All Bulma could do was laugh, so Vegeta had jokes now, what a great addition to their arguments, there was only one problem – Vegeta kept the same, serious look on his face.

"Wait…are you serious?" Bulma couldn't fathom any business he might have in space. Alright, so he was an alien and she could probably think of a million reasons as to why he would go to space, but now?

As expected, he made no response; Bulma looked around her, trying to think of something else to say. The blue haired genius had found Vegeta outside of his bedroom where she had been waiting for him, that may seem a bit stalker like to some, but she was merely watching (I mean, observing) him to find out where the hell he had been. She hadn't seen him for days since her mother had forced them to make contact, Bunny had apparently seen him at one point during the week, Bulma had learned that from her earlier that morning. So…he was avoiding her. How very childish if you asked her, but that was fine, she would just have to make a point of running into him. Which she did, and now she wished she hadn't.

Bulma followed him down the stairs; he was heading towards the kitchen no doubt. "Space. So what are you going to do out there?"

"Things."

That annoyed Bulma to no end, honestly, she was surprised they had gotten anywhere in their "relationship" with answers like that. "Wow, thanks for being so detailed." They were halfway across the living room before Bulma tried one last time. "Well, is there anything I could help you with? You know I _am_ a genius, I may not know what you're going to do out there, since you _refuse_ to tell me, but I'm sure, even with my _limited_ information, I can still help you with _something_ before you set off – "

Vegeta turned to face her suddenly. "Woman, if you insist on blabbering on and on about things that are none of your business whatsoever then I will just leave right now, would you like that?"

Her face hardened "Makes no difference to me."

"Fine." And then he was gone, moving so fast he was nothing but a blur.

Bulma just stood there, she didn't really believe that he would actually leave just like that, he was bluffing, he wouldn't do that to her…not that she meant all that much to him, all he had done was kiss her, so it's not like they were together…

Well, there had been a little something between –

No. There was something more important she had to figure out, like whether or not that man was actually going to leave so soon, because the truth was – she wanted to keep him near her. She ran to the first place she could think of, and of course, that's where she found him.

Bulma made sure the gravity was turned off _before_ she punched in the key to give her access, no need to have history repeat itself. She found him on the other side of the room, typing something into the control panel. "Hey!' she said cheerfully, although he gave her no response. "Um, well, I was just wondering, when were you planning on, you know, blasting off into the great unknown?"

He sighed again, he sighed a lot lately. "One, it is not the great unknown, I traveled through space for most of my life, and two, you so kindly said yourself that you don't care when I go."

"Well…" she was at a loss.

"Now, if you don't mind" He began shoving her out of the room "I have things to take care of before I leave."

"And when would that be?" She was desperate.

He grunted (Hey, at least it wasn't a sigh) "Today."

"Today?" She was a bit more than surprised. "But…but, why so soon?"

"That, you annoying girl, is absolutely none of your business."

Alright, she had to do something, something desperate. She grabbed the arms that were pushing her, shoved them down, grabbed his shirt and pulled him close, they had been that close once, only once.

Then she kissed him, one kiss. That's all she needed – she had his attention.

"Why are you leaving so soon?" The contact was making her a bit woozy; she was surprised that she could even make a coherent sentence when he was staring at her like that.

"Weren't you the one who said that you didn't even care?" He was avoiding the question, she hated it.

"Don't. Don't put this on me. Why are you leaving in the first place?" He pulled away from her but she just tugged him back, surprisingly enough, he made no effort to stop her.

"You…distract me."

Was it bad that that admission made her smile just a little? "I distract you?" He nodded. "Well, don't I feel flattered."

"Don't, that's not something to be proud of, you are keeping me from my goals."

"Goals?"

"Yes, goals. Become a Super Saiyan, kill – "

"Kill the androids, and beat Kakkarot – I know, okay? I've probably heard you say that a hundred times."

He 'humphed', really, he was just like a child. "And how does going to space help you achieve your goals?"

He rolled his eyes as if it was obvious, and it was, but this gave her a way to keep the conversation going. "It will help because I will be away from _you_."

Bulma gasped in mock offense, "Me? I'm hurt." His eyes narrowed, but all she could do in response was laugh, well it was more like a giggle (Her mother was rubbing off on her.)

"See? This is what I was talking about, you irritate me." He moved back and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I'm leaving so I can finally have some time to myself."

"You mean you don't want to spend time with me?" She pouted. She was having fun with him.

"Shut up." He began to leave.

"No, no, no." She grabbed him again. "Well, how long will you be gone?" He couldn't be gone for that long -

"Two months."

Her eyes went wide. "TWO MONTHS!" She shrieked, Vegeta winced, covering his ears.

"Honestly woman, do you have to scream?"

"Two months? You're going to be gone for two months and you're leaving tomorrow? What the hell am I supposed to do while you're gone?" He just couldn't leave her, not like they were together or anything, like she had said before, she didn't actually mean anything to him, but really –

"Are you even listening to me?" Vegeta brought her out of her own little world.

"Oh, sorry – what were you saying?"

"I said – you might as well spend some time improving the 'advanced' technology you put in this room, it obviously cannot handle my strength anymore."

"So that's what I'm supposed to be doing? Upgrading the gravity room?"

"Yes."

Bulma would have argued with him, but she didn't have the time. "Fine, you have to leave, and you _have_ to be gone for two entire months, but…do you have to leave tomorrow?"

"Yes." Damn him and his one word answers.

She sighed, maybe she could negotiate. "A month."

"What?"

"Leave in one month, that would be much better."

"No, definitely not, that would be a waste of my time...and what do you expect me to do during that month."

"I could think of a few things." She smirked sliding her hands under his shirt.

"Don't do that." And even though he said that, he made no effort to stop her. Her hands trailed over his skin; he grunted. "Tomorrow."

"Oh come on! That's no good!" She thought for a second. "Three weeks."

"One week."

"...two weeks. That's my final offer."

He seemed to be thinking, "Fine. Two weeks, that is all, after that I will leave."

She smiled, "Okay, sounds good." She leaned in closer, "Two weeks is all I need."

"To do what exactly?" He smirked, that wonderful amused smirk that always got her just a little bit excited.

With her hands still under his shirt she pressed her lips against his. It was warm and oddly calming.

She pulled away and grabbed his hand, smiling she dragged him from the Gravity Room to her bedroom, although it seemed as if Vegeta didn't really mind getting pulled across the house by the blue haired genius.

She could barely close the door behind her before she felt Vegeta lift her up by her waist, "Ah! Stop it." She giggled as he pushed her onto her bed. Staring down at her, he smirked (You know, _that _smirk).

Bulma was definitely going to enjoy these two weeks.

* * *

She simply refused to leave him alone, and it annoyed him to no end.

..you know what – who was he kidding? He couldn't get enough of her. Sometimes he would wake, alone, in the room he had been given and his mind would automatically think of her. Some mornings, which followed some _interesting_ nights, he would wake up next to her and just watch her sleep; he had never seen anyone look so peaceful while they slept. He, on the other hand, was _always_ on his guard, no matter where, always keeping one part of him alert to his surroundings, he hadn't had a decent night's sleep since…well, since he was five years old. But she, she never had to worry about a thing, did she? She had always had someone to protect her if the situation called for it. Even now…she had him. He hated to admit it, in fact he had only recently admitted to himself, but he felt the need to be close to her, to keep her safe. He had never felt that way about another person, _ever_. He was used to caring about himself above all else, and if he ever grew tired of someone he would simply leave them…or kill them, problem solved. He was cold and calculating, he still was, but when it came to this…this Earth female he knew that he would never allow anyone or anything to cause her harm.

And the thought disgusted him.

Eight days into their last two weeks Bulma seemed to transform into someone she never thought she would turn into – her mother.

She could not stop giggling. When she was with Vegeta she was giggling, when she wasn't with him she was giggling. When she was talking to him, she giggled, when she was talking at a CC conference, guess what – she giggled.

Why?

Because even if she wasn't with Vegeta or talking to Vegeta, she was always _thinking_ about him; ChiChi was right – she was turning into a sixteen year old girl, and truth be told, that was perfectly fine with her.

This particular morning she was giggling because not only was she thinking about him and talking to him, but she just happened to be lying right next to him in her bed.

"Will you stop giggling, it's disturbing." Vegeta was lying on his back, eyes closed, an annoyed grimace covering his features.

"Why?" She responded.

"Because…you're starting to act like your mother."

Bulma gasped, "No! …really?"

"Yes, and it's very obnoxious."

While Bulma had been enjoying her giggling for the past week, she definitely did not want to end up like her mother, she loved her mother, but did she want to become her mother?

Hell. No.

"Okay, I'll try to keep the giggling down to a minimum." She giggled one last time. "Promise."

They sat there for a while, silent, until Vegeta finally spoke. "Why haven't you left me alone for the past week?"

Bulma sat up. "I asked you to stay for two more weeks; you honestly thought I would leave you alone? Funny."

"…why would you want to spend this much time with me?"

Bulma frowned; she didn't like his tone, even if she couldn't place it. She climbed on top of him, straddling her legs over him, grabbed his face and pressed their foreheads together. "I am spending all this time with you because I want to know more about you."

He stared at her for a while before sighing, "You shouldn't."

Her eyebrows furrowed, "And why is that?" She sat up, he hands resting over his chest.

"Because I am a horrible person."

"Well…so am I."

He chuckled bitterly, "You are not a horrible person."

"Hey, I have my days."

"Yes, some days, I am horrible and cruel every single day. You shouldn't even be speaking to me. I've killed entire races of people without a second thought, I would torture and murder with no remorse. I am not the kind of person you are interested in knowing."

"Hey, I will decide who I'm interested in." She laid her head down onto his chest, wrapping her arms around him. "Those things don't matter to me." She whispered.

"They should."

"But they don't." She sat up and pressed her lips to his, and in that moment their conversation was forgotten.

* * *

- Bazaar


	9. Bulma's Breakdown

**Title:**Lefty

**Author:**Bazaar Malay

**Rating:** Fiction Rated :**T**

**Note: **So this took longer than I thought, the dialogue took me a while to get down. Thank you so much.

**Chapter 9** – Bulma's Breakdown

* * *

For the past two weeks Bulma had been waking up happy. More than happy – ecstatic.

Why?

Well, isn't it obvious?

She was in _love_.

How cute.

But, this morning, this morning was different. This morning Bulma Briefs had woken up sad. More than sad – distraught. In fact, Bulma wasn't sure how long it had been since she felt this horrible, but of one thing she was sure –

Feeling like this _sucked_. Majorly so.

This morning marked the beginning of the very last day she would be able to spend with Vegeta before he blasted off into space, he would be gone for two long months, and honestly? With the way she was feeling, those two months were going to be practically impossible. She was going to miss him, so much so that her heart would be ripped from her chest, she just knew it.

She unwillingly rolled along to the side of her bed, checking the time. Ten in the morning, well, she had the rest of the day to spend with her Prince, yes _her_ Prince, she had staked claim on him. Now, whether or not he was aware of the fact was still up for question.

Even though she thought she'd made it quite clear…last night.

* * *

_Vegeta was resting his head in the crook of her shoulder. He sighed. (I'm telling you, he's a sighing machine.) They had just…ahem, finished, and Bulma looked to the mess of ebony hair next to her and smiled. _

_This…she could _definitely_ get used to this. _

_It was pitch black in her room, the light from the moon _would_ have filtered through her window, but, you know – Gohan. Piccolo. Moon go 'BOOM!'. You'd think it would have totally messed up the tides and stuff, but no. Apparently the Earth is still okay._

_Anyway._

_Vegeta, half draped over the blue haired genius, pulled her closer to him, tightening his grip. Bulma had noticed how possessive he was beginning to get over her. She absolutely loved it. She began running her fingers through his hair, she had found that he enjoyed this more than almost anything else. Sometimes she swore she could hear him purring after a while. _

"_Hey."_

"_Hn?"_

"_What do you want to do today?"_

"_Train."_

"_Ha. You would." This is how every morning started, whether or not it began in her bed or down stairs in the kitchen. By now she already knew exactly what to say to him to make him spend the entire day with her._

"_But 'Geta – "_

"_Don't call me that."_

"_Veggie?"_

"_Woman, don't push it." _

"_Whatever Vegeta, These two weeks are mine, remember? Which means fourteen days of Bulma induced fun."_

"_You mean Bulma induced torture?"_

"_Torture…? Well then, I guess I'll just leave then." Bulma barely swung her legs over the side of her bed before she felt two strong arms grab her waist and pull her on top of him._

"_Ah!" She screamed. He had done it countless times, and yet every time he did it, she was still surprised._

_His hands went to the back of her neck as he pulled her face down to his. "You are not going anywhere." His tone was playful, but with a hint of 'I-am-such-a-bad-man'. Oh, and if you hadn't guessed, his voice drove her absolutely insane._

_Her lips met his. "I'm not?" She trailed feather kisses along his neck._

"_No." The one word answers, gotta love them. _

_Her hands framed his face as she whispered in his ear "You're mine…did you know that?"'_

_She never got an answer, at that exact moment; the phone on her side table rang. Now, really? She was __**busy**__._

"_Hello?" Her father came up on the other line. "Dad, it is the _middle_ of the night." She listened for a while, sighing in frustration. "No, no I'm awake…Fine…Yes, I'll be there…Fifteen minutes tops…okay, bye…I love you too…bye, Dad." _

_Vegeta was already up and getting dressed, he was turned away from her. _

"_My Dad is in one of his 'wok through the night' modes and insists that I just have to be there to help him with these new prototypes. I swear, sometimes…anyway, I'll see you in the morning, okay?"_

_Vegeta grunted, fully dressed now, and began walking towards her bedroom door._

"_Hey," She grabbed his arm. "You okay?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Vegeta?" She kissed him on the cheek._

"_I am fine." And he left, just like that. _

_Bulma would have thought more on his actions, but looking at the clock she realized that she didn't have time if she wanted to get to her Dad In the next fifteen minutes._

"_I guess I can talk to him tomorrow."_

_Tomorrow, his last day…_

_

* * *

_

She had gotten back to her room at around six that morning, she thought of finding Vegeta but figured that sleep was a bit more important at the moment.

By the time she was up and walking down the stairs she had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. She walked into the kitchen, seeing her mother making blueberry pancakes, oh how she loved blueberry pancakes.

"Hey mom."

"Oh, honey – how are you? Breakfast is just about done."

Bulma smiled, this was the perfect way to start her morning, but…something was missing.

"Hey mom, did Vegeta eat breakfast already?"

"Yes dear, he came here earlier, probably seven this morning."

"Oh…" He usually ate breakfast with her the past week; then again, she did get up pretty late. She decided to go look for him after swallowing down her food.

Oh, he was going to get it now, no one rushes Bulma Briefs and her blueberry pancakes, absolutely no –

…the ship was gone.

His SHIP was GONE.

No, no, no. This was not right, it couldn't be.

He…left?

No, that simply couldn't be right, she assured herself. He wouldn't do that, he had promised her, two weeks – not thirteen days. Two. Weeks.

Then where was he?

She decided to find out.

* * *

"Bulma?"

'_Go away.'_

"Bulma, are you in there?"

'_Go. Away.'_

"Bulma…come on, open the door."

'_GO. AWAY.'_

"Bulma, you open this door!"

"GO AWAY!"

"Excuse me? What did you say to me?"

Bulma sighed, she didn't want to talk to her right now; in fact she didn't want to talk to ANYONE anytime soon. Maybe if she just ignored her…

"Bulma Briefs, _OPEN THIS DOOR!"_

Yeah, that definitely wasn't happening. Bulma dragged herself to her bedroom door, took a breath, and opened it.

Chi Chi was upset, to say the least. Okay, so she was fuming. Note to self: Always open the door when Chi Chi demands it. Bulma would have to remember that.

"Chi Chi, what do you want? I really want to be by myself right now."

"Well, your mother called me and told me what happened."

"Great, are you going to rub it in my face? Say 'I told you so.'? What? What are you going to tell me, Chi Chi? Since you seemed to know this was going to happen all along?"

Now here is where any normal person would react with a caring and loving disposition, comforting a friend that has obviously been hurt.

Good thing Chi Chi isn't a normal person or the rest of this chapter might be really boring.

"Fine. I told you so. I cannot believe that you wasted all of this time with a man that doesn't care about you! He's evil, he has killed millions of people, he disrespects you, your parents, and everyone else, he does not care about you – so why are you wasting your time, sitting in your rom, sobbing?"

Bulma stared at her best friend (who needs enemies, right?) she couldn't believe what she had just heard, but…it was true. God, she hated to admit it, but Chi Chi…was right.

Bulma flung her arms and pulled Chi Chi into a suffocating hug. "You're right! You're right! You're SO right?"

"Uh…Bulma?"

"How could I have thought that he would ever stay with me?"

"Bulma, I can't – "

"I'm so stupid."

"Bulma, you're chocking – "

"Stupid. Stupid. STUPID!"

"BULMA! I cannot breathe!"

The blue haired genius pulled back quickly. "Oh…sorry."

"Now, let's sit down" Chi Chi motioned towards Bulma's bed. The genius walked over and sat down, trying to stop the tears that threatened to pour out. "Okay, so what happened?"

"Well, it started a few days after…" Bulma was suddenly embarrassed, but figured telling her best friend was the best thing to do. "A few days after…he kissed me."

She went on and on, telling Chi Chi every single detail.

I mean, _every single detail_.

SO much detail that Chi Chi may never be able to form a pure wholesome thought ever again.

"Bulma, stop." Chi Chi interrupted her friend in the middle of an…_interesting_ story. "Just skip to the part where he left you."

Bulma's eyes went wide and her bottom lip began to quiver. "He…he…he…"

"Oh no…"

"HE LEFT ME! How could he? What a JERK! I can't believe – "

"Bulma! I don't care." Real nice Chi Chi. "Start from the last time you saw him."

"It was yesterday morning we were…in bed together and then Dad called me out to have a look at some prototypes, and before I left he seemed kind of upset, but I had to leave so I figured I'd talk to him later…and then he was gone." Bulma's voice had gotten small and she stared down at the floor, it hurt even more when she had to repeat it all.

"Okay, did you say anything to him that might have made him want to run?"

"No, there was nothing, I barely even said anything…"

'_You're mine…did you know that?'_

"Oh…"

"Bulma?"

"Um…no. Nothing."

"_Bulma_. What did you say to him?"

"It was…nothing."

"Really?"

"...um."

"What did you say?"

"Well," She wasn't exactly sure how she should phrase it. "I might have…staked claim on him." A sheepish smile appeared on her face.

"…_what_?"

"Well, we were lying there and I kind of told him that he was...mine."

"You WHAT?" Chi Chi couldn't believe what she was hearing. Bulma, her best friend, the smartest person on the entire planet, had chosen a short, egotistical, and murderous alien who cares about no one but himself?

"…you chose a short, egotistical, and murderous alien who cares about no one but himself?"

"Hey, he's not that short…he's like my height."

Chi Chi's mouth hit the floor. "Of _all_ the things I just said you decided to point out the fact that I called him _short_?"

"Chi Chi…you don't understand."

"No, I understand _perfectly_. He's an egotistical and murderous alien, correct?"

Bulma paused for a second, it sounded awful when you put it like that. "I guess."

"And you're perfectly okay with that."

The genius suddenly stood up tall, this she could defend with no doubt or uncertainty. "Yes, none of that matters to me…I think I love him."

Chi Chi fainted, right there in the middle of Bulma's room.

* * *

"Chi Chi! Chi Chi wake up!" Bulma pulled at the housewife's clothing. She had been out for at least two hours and honestly, Bulma did not have time for this. It was hard enough that she had to drag the woman onto her bed, but now she had to wait for her to wake up whenever _she_ felt like it? Yeah, no.

"Wake. Up." She poked her. "Chi Chi!" She poked her again. "Chi Chi – " Poke. " – you – " Poke. " – have – " Poke. " – to – " Poke. " – wake – " Poke. " – up!" This last poke was a particularly hard poke, such a hard poke that Bulma 'accidentally' poked the woman right off the side of the bed.

"Ah!" Chi Chi hit the floor with a particularly hard 'thump'. After realizing where she was and what she was doing there it wasn't surprising that the brunette wasn't happy, not one bit. She sat up angrily. "What the _hell_ did you do that for?"

"You wouldn't wake up! And you're supposed to be helping me, remember?"

"Ugh…fine. Where were we? Let's finish this…I want to go home already."

"I – "

"Wait!" Chi Chi screamed suddenly, standing up quickly. "This is terrible!"

"What?"

"He's gone." Chi Chi's eyes were wide with disappointment.

"We've established that, thanks for noticing. You care because…?"

"I did get to see him write with his left hand! Damnit…"

"Chi Chi! Really, you're going to bring that up now?" Bulma shouted, she was having a crisis and all that woman cared about was the man's hand orientation?

"Oh, you're right…sorry. Continue."

"I love him."

Chi Chi physically cringed at the word 'love' but overlooked it. "Honey, have you ever thought that maybe telling a man whose entire purpose in life was to inflict pain on anyone and everyone weaker than him that you 'love' him and that he is 'yours' probably wasn't the best idea?"

"Um…"

"And you call yourself a genius."

"Hey!"

"What? It's true. You just told a man, who has never cared about anyone in his entire life other than himself, that you care about him more than anything. Do you think that was a _smart _thing to do?"

"Uh…no?"

"Correct, and how do you think he's taking the news that a woman, who he has never really thought of outside of sex, genuinely cares for him?"

"You think he only uses me for sex?"

"Yes, yes I do. Now, answer the question – how do you think he's taking it?"

"…bad?" Wow, for being so smart Bulma can be incredibly stupid sometimes…

"Very good." Chi Chi felt like she was talking to a four year old Gohan. "Now, what are you going to do about it?"

Bulma thought hard for a moment, a million plans of action running through her head. "Maybe when he comes back I can reassure him that I would never push him into something he wouldn't want, and that even thought I feel this way – he shouldn't feel pressured into the feeling the same way. AND! I should make sure he understands that I would never do anything to hurt him…and then after he proceeds to tell me what a complete idiot I am for even suggesting he would think about such things, I'll kiss him." Bulma smiled. "And I'll promise to slow down. Even though by the end he'll just look at me as if I'm crazy and walk away muttering some insult." I swear at that moment you could see the stars shining in Bulma's eyes. "That's exactly what I'm going to do!"

"While I'd like to comment on all of the things that were so _wrong_ with what you have just said, I'll say this – sounds like you've got a plan. A pretty good one if you ask me."

"Really?" More stars, and there were even bigger.

"Sure…if he shows up again."

The wonderful (and sexy) scenario that was playing in Bulma's mind screeched to a halt. "What did you say?"

"I mean, you can say all of those things – I'm just saying that he's flown off to space. Space, you know – the endless expanse of our universe. Who says he's coming back?"

Bulma eyes hid nothing. They were two rather large windows into her soul, and what they said was clear –

_He wouldn't leave me._

_He's coming back._

_He wouldn't do this to me…_

_Would he?_

And in the depths of her mind she found her answer.

_You bet your ass he would._

Bulma fainted, right there in the middle of her room.

* * *

- Bazaar

And thank you to Nindy Kyoko Shinretzu because you review every chapter, and I think you're awesome, but I just haven't told you yet so - you rock.

And to everyone else you hasn't abandoned me! Woo, you're all awesome and I love you 3


End file.
